¿SE PUEDE REPARAR UN CORAZÓN ROTO?
by hinasweet
Summary: Cuando La Felicidad se ve lejana ... Cuando las esperanzas se desvanecen, Quien imaginaba Que Sasuke seria su salvación. SasuHina Sean amables es mi primera historia.
1. Decepciones

**DESEPCIONES**

Era una tarde bastante tranquila, una joven de cabello negro azulado se encontraba sentada en el piso en el bosque donde solía entrenar con su equipo, se encontraba bastante triste por que cuando por fin había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía a Naruto este ya se había hecho novio de Sakura, ese mismo día había regresado de una misión y Kiba uno de sus mejores amigos la había alentado a confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto, lo que la chica no sabía es que no iba a poder hacerlo.

-No puedo creer que después de tantas veces que ella había jurado odiarlo, ahora sea su novia.

Sin darse cuenta era observada por un chico al que jamás le había hablado, este se le iba a acercar cuando llego Kiba.

-Hinata ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? No me digas que el idiota de tu primo volvió a insultarte porque si es así…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Hinata dijo: -No Neji no me hizo nada, es que intente decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por el pero llegue demasiado tarde, ya se hizo novio de Sakura.

-Hinata… perdón yo no sabía…

-Perdón porque.

-Porque yo te anime para que lo hicieras y ahora mira en qué condiciones te encuentro.

-Tú no sabias nada y en todo caso no tienes la culpa de que inconscientemente Naruto me rechace.

Kiba al ver a su amiga tan frágil y con lagrimas en sus ojos no pudo evitar abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que la joven lo miraba perpleja.

-No te preocupes Hinata ya llegara la persona indicada para ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-pues yo lo dudo nadie se fija en mi, soy tan invisible que cuando paso frente a un chico este ni siquiera me ve por eso es que varios han chocado con migo y algunos hasta me han tirado.

-Eso es porque son unos idiotas, Hinata, no es que sea tu amigo pero en verdad eres muy bonita ya verás que muy pronto algún joven se va a enamorar de ti y lo vas a querer más que a ese torpe.

-Gracias Kiba, tu siempre me haces sentir mejor.

-De eso se trata la amistad ¿no?

Después de tranquilizar un poco a su amiga, y después de cómo 3 horas de platicar con ella, se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y la noche ya había aparecido en todo su esplendor, así que decidió acompañarla a su casa, ya llegando a la casa de Hinata, se toparon en la puerta a Neji, el primo de Hinata, Kiba quería advertirle a ese primo suyo, que dejara de molestarla o se las vería con él, pero al notar que este no le decía nada, solo pudo continuar su camino a casa.

-¿Por qué tan tarde Hinata?

La joven paso de largo ante la pregunta de su primo. Este molesto porque ella lo había ignorado la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la sacudió violentamente.

-No me escuchaste…

La joven sintió un dolor agudo, proveniente del brazo por donde la había tomado su primo -Por favor Neji-san, suélteme me lastima.

Con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo: Hoy no por favor… Hoy no…

La joven al decir eso antes de que Neji contestara, se echo a correr a su habitación, ya en ella cerro de un portazo poniendo llave para que nadie entrara.

-Sera mejor que me bañe, después de esta misión solo tuve una oportunidad de bañarme y me siento tan sucia y cansada, creo que me relajara, para después dormirme.

Se quito la ropa se metió en la tina y se relajo, al salir de bañarse se vistió y se metió en la cama, esa noche no pudo dormir, se despertaba asustada o llorando debido a alguna pesadilla, y luego le venían a la mente los recuerdos de ese día, parecía que nunca iba a dejar de sufrir, ¿en verdad la felicidad estaba tan alejada? Desde que su madre había muerto, lo único que había recibido de su familia en especial de su padre y hermana, eran desprecios, insultos, castigos y regaños.

Daba y daba vueltas, enrollándose entre las cobijas, pero no podía dormir, como no lograba conciliar el sueño y ya eran las 3 de la madrugada decidió que debía ir a entrenar, así que sin pensarlo se paro y vistió, ya muy cerca del lugar donde entrenaba junto con su equipo, sintió una presencia desconocida así que activo su byakugan, pero lo desactivo al darse cuenta de quién era, un joven alto y de unos ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, se encontraba entrenando, justo donde ella entrenaba con su equipo.

-¿Que acaso también tengo que esconderme a estas horas de la madrugada, de niñas locas que me persiguen? La voz de aquel joven la hizo temblar ya que su tono era el de una persona más que molesta.

-N… No sé… Se dé que habla y de hecho este es el espacio donde mi equipo y yo entrenamos.

-A ya veo, no te molesta que este aquí ¿verdad?

-No claro que no pero, no debería estar en el campo donde entrena… sa… sa

-Sakura y Naruto.

La joven sintió una puñalada en el pecho, Sasuke noto como se estremeció al escuchar esos nombres la joven.

-Lo que sucede es que no me quiero encontrar con ellos, además de que ya no pertenezco a ese equipo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-E- está bien

-te gusta Naruto no es así ¿Por él es que llorabas ayer no?

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Pues muy fácil eres bastante transparente frente a los ojos de los demás.

-mmm Respondió tristemente.

-No sé cómo se puede ser tan idiota. Tiene las oportunidades enfrente casi golpeándolo y este sin siquiera saberlo las rechaza. Sí que es un imbécil.

-¿A- a que se refiere?

Sasuke dejo de dar patadas al árbol para mirarla directamente a los ojos algo que hizo que Hinata se intimidara al cruzar la mirada con él. -¡Deja de tartamudear, no muerdo!

-Lo siento, pero es que no entiendo a que se refiere.

-Me refiero a que ese Naruto es un idiota por rechazarte, ya que yo solo veo a una joven muy hermosa, a la cual yo sinceramente estaría alagado de interesarle.

Hinata se puso totalmente roja y sin poder reaccionar su mirada se torno borrosa hasta que todo se volvió negro y ya no supo más de ella, Sasuke se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven, pensó que en cuando viera salir esas palabras de su boca, se encontraría con una joven abrazada de su cuello, pero en vez de eso el tuvo que abrazarla para no dejarla que se diera un buen golpe que haría que empeoraran las cosas.

Bien… es mi primera historia estoy algo nerviosa así que si les gusto dejen comentarios, acepto de todo tipo, espero que les haya gustado.

Que tengan un buen día.

Atte.: Hinasweet


	2. Encuentros

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

ENCUENTROS

Hinata se puso totalmente roja y sin poder reaccionar su mirada se torno borrosa hasta que todo se volvió negro y ya no supo más de ella, Sasuke se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven, pensó que en cuando viera salir esas palabras de su boca, se encontraría con una joven abrazada de su cuello, pero en vez de eso el tuvo que abrazarla para no dejarla que se diera un buen golpe que haría que empeoraran las cosas.

Sasuke la tenía en brazos la observaba detenidamente, no era fea la joven se le hacía mona.

Recostó a Hinata en el suelo y se sentó tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Hinata y la puso encima de sus piernas, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-jamás me habría imaginado que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, ese tonto…

De repente Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se asusto al ver los ojos del joven.

-¿Qué… que me paso?

-Te desmayaste

De pronto ella recordó lo que había hecho que se desmayara, y sin poder evitarlo se puso totalmente roja, algo que le pareció gracioso a Sasuke, el al notar el color de la cara de Hinata soltó una risita.

-Sabes que te ves bastante graciosa al sonrojarte de esa manera, y lo que dije era solo una broma, solo quería asegurarme de que no eras una de las tantas locas que me persiguen al verme.

Ella se paro y se iba a echar a correr cuando Sasuke se poso frente a ella evitando que se fuera.

-Tan pronto te quieres ir, no ha pasado ni media hora que me encontraste aquí otra chica en tu lugar, estaría feliz de estar conmigo.

-pues y-yo no soy ellas.

-Ya lo note. No venias a entrenar, si quieres puedes entrenar conmigo.

-E-enserio.

-Si además necesito, que alguien entrene conmigo, porque hace mucho que no peleo con alguien y no quiero perder práctica, después de todo me serias útil.

-Bueno pues si me necesita…

-¿necesitarte? Solo quiero entrenar con alguien.

Y así se la pasaron, entrenando hasta desfallecer, ya estaban bastante cansados cuando Hinata le propio un golpe muy fuerte y lo aventó con fuerza contra de un árbol, Hinata solo pudo ver como Sasuke chocaba y al caer notaba como se su boca salía un hilo de sangre, preocupada corrió hasta el.

-Sasuke-san ¿ se encuentra bien? Yo … no quería hacerle daño.

-Apártate.

-P-pero.

-¡QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO!

Hinata se hizo para atrás, muy asustada por el tono con el cual le había gritado sasuke. Pero el seguía escupiendo sangre, se preocupo y se acerco, saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y lo poso en los labios de sasuke limpiando la herida en su labio, este se sorprendió por el acto de la chica, en un movimiento violento, se paro, la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco sacudiéndola contra él.

-Como te atreves a…

-Perdóneme de verdad no quería lastimarlo

-Antes nadie había tenido el atrevimiento de hacerme una herida en la cara, sobretodo en un entrenamiento.

-Lo siento

-Continuemos

El la soltó, algo confundido y se puso en guardia. Hinata al verlo, poniéndose en plan de ataque lo imito.

Continuaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban agotados pero ninguno se rendía, hasta que sasuke golpeo fuertemente en el estomago de la joven, esta salió volando varios metros girando violentamente al caer sobre el pasto, hasta estamparse contra de una roca enorme.

Intento pararse pero no pudo, no podía respirar, Sasuke le había sacado todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Comenzó a toser cuando por fin pudo respirar, volvió a intentar pararse pero no lo logro. Sasuke corrió al ver que no podía ni pararse.

-¿Estás bien? Tomo su brazo y lo puso en sus hombros para ayudarla a pararse.

-Esta le sonrió y dijo: -Creo que estamos amono no es así.

-Creo que ya no estás en condición de seguir con el entrenamiento.

-C-Claro que si

-si te puedes mantener en pie continuaremos…

La soltó pero no por mucho tiempo la tuvo que volver a sostener porque estaba bastante débil, tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

-Vez apenas te solté y ya te ibas a caer, será mejor que descansemos.

-Pero no llevamos ni una hora.

-Creo que con 45 minutos tuviste suficiente. La miro y le soltó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eres bastante fuerte, ni siquiera Neji había logrado dejarme así.

-Eres una hyuuga no es así.

-Si tú eres Sasuke Uchiha.

-Parece que sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo…

-Soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga

-ok ¿ y qué te trajo a entrenar a estas horas de la madrugada?

-Pues no podía dormir.

-Por Naruto.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-No me hables de esa forma tan formal, me haces sentirme viejo.

-Lo siento

-Yo lo supe porque te vi llorando esta tarde justo en este campo, me hubiera acercado pero llego tu amigo y ya no pude. El te quiere muchísimo.

-Si Kiba siempre me cuida y me defiende, cuando estoy triste me hace reír o me dice algo que me hace sentirme bien.

-Ya veo, tu también lo quieres mucho no es así.

-Sí, el es el único que me ha apoyado, siempre ha creído en mi.

-Ya…

-y tu ¿Por qué entrenas en la madrugada?

-Para que no me estén molestando

-¿Quién?

-Las mujeres, son tan desesperantes, les dices no y parece que les estas proponiendo matrimonio, me molestan siempre que me ven, ya no sé ni que hacer para quitármelas de encima.

-¿seguro que ya intentaste de todo?

-Segurísimo. Porque tienes una idea de algo que me pueda servir…

-No la verdad no.

Se quedaron platicando un buen rato hasta que Sasuke dijo:

-Bueno pues debo irme ¿sabes? Me agrado saber que al menos una mujer de konoha no está loca.

-Yo no entiendo porque te persiguen.

-Ni yo pero bueno, adiós.

¿Qué tal les gusto el capitulo?

Quiero agradecer a los que se molestan en leer la historia pero sobre todo a los que me dan consejos y me ayudan a ser mejor para escribir, en especial a:

**Dark Amy-chan me declaro tu fan…**

**Okashira Janet gracias por tus consejos.**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha me da gusto que te haya gustado.**

**Bueno pues nos vemos pronto sale?**

**Que se la pasen bien **

**Chaito jijiji…**


	3. Una Misión Peligrosa

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**UNA MISION PELIGROSA**

Después de estar con sasuke, entrenando se sentía bastante cansada y todavía era de madrugada las 4 para ser exacto, así que decidió irse a dormir. Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación y ya en ella, se acostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó eran las 9:30 de la mañana, se despertó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño, se metió en la tina y tomo un largo baño que la relajo, al salir como no tenia misiones y tampoco tenía que entrenar debido a que ya lo había hecho esa madrugada, se puso un lindo vestido azul cielo. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Neji.

-Neji san Buenos días.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama.

-Hoy no me va a hacer un comentario para molestar.

-No, no voy a perder mi tiempo, me voy a una misión así que nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego.

Salió de su casa, pero se detuvo al toparse con Naruto.

-Buenos días, Hinata.

-Na-Naruto-kun Buenos días.

-¿Ya sabes la buena nueva?

-No

-Pues es que por fin se me hizo, ya es mi novia Sakura.

Bajo su mirada y bastante desanimada contesto: -Me da mucho gusto Naruto, que bueno.

-Siempre había deseado esto, pero voy a celebrarlo ¿no vienes? También estará Sakura.

-Lo siento no me gustaría hacer mal tercio.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Sasuke también va a venir, podrías platicar con él.

-Entonces ¿me acompañas?

Desanimada. –Está bien Naruto vamos.

-¡Genial!

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Sakura, ella ya los esperaba en la puerta.

Sakura- Hinata que sorpresa, ¿también vienes tú?

-Si

-oh que bien ahora ya no va a estar Sasuke solo, aburriéndose.

Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a el lugar donde solían comer rameen, Sasuke ya los esperaba, se encontraba sentado.

-Sasuke llegaste temprano, ven te presento a Hinata.

Naruto los presento con entusiasmo.

-Hola.

-Hinata eh, como estas.

-Bien gracias.

-Dormiste bien después de lo de ayer.

Sakura- ¿Cómo? ¿ ya se conocían?

-Pues si nos conocimos ayer, yo estaba entrenando cuando ella llego.

-A pues qué bien, así pueden platicar a gusto.

Terminaron de comer y cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Pasaron varios días, Hinata solo paseaba por konoha, para saber noticias sobre sus compañeros, pero aun no sabían nada de ellos. Al llegar a su casa su hermana le dijo que la hokage quería hablar con ella.

-¿Me mando llamar? Tsunade sama

-Sí, te tengo una misión, como tus compañeros aun no han regresado, te mandare de misión a ti sola ¿está bien?

-Si claro.

-Bien pues la misión consiste en que tienes que llevar estos pergaminos a la aldea de la niebla, allí tendrás que entregárselos directamente a el Hokage, Hinata debes de tener cuidado la misión en si, no es peligrosa pero las personas que quieren esta información si lo son, así que ten mucho cuidado y se muy prudente.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, lo tendré y ¿Cuándo salgo?

-Hoy mismo solo ve a arreglar tus cosas, me gustaría poder enviarte acompañada de alguien pero todos están muy ocupados.

Así que sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la oficina de la hokage a toda prisa, llego a su casa se puso su ropa para las misiones, arreglo sus cosas, se despidió de todos y se dirigió a las puertas de la aldea.

Corría en dirección a la aldea de la niebla, se detuvo cera de un rio para llenar su canfínfora y para descansar, saco un refrigerio que había comprado antes de salir de la aldea, se alarmo cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, así, que activo su byakugan y se dio cuenta de que la persona que la estaba siguiendo había desaparecido, no le agrado lo que había pasado así que decidió que era mejor apresurarse, ya empezaba a oscurecer así que concluyó que debía parar allí y armar la casa de campaña para dormir, armo un pequeño campamento y se metió en la casa de campaña y durmió un buen rato, ya a eso de las 6 de la mañana se paro guardo todo y continuo su camino.

Al llegar a la Aldea llego ya muy tarde eran como las 10 de la noche, sin pensar en lo tarde que era, se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage y le entrego los papeles.

-Señor disculpe venir a molestarlo a estas horas pero es que la hokage me dijo que era muy urgente.

-bien ¿donde está la información?

-Aquí tiene.

-Bien puede retirarse.

-Si gracias por recibirme.

-Si pero solo porque eran muy urgentes.

Como ese día ya no podía regresar se quedo a dormir en un hotel, esa noche tuvo una pesadilla horrible, pero cuando despertó ya no se acordaba de nada, se volvió a dormir, ya en la mañana se dirigía a konoha.

Ya había oscurecido se dispuso a hacer el campamento, casi terminaba cuando de nuevo sintió la presencia, activo su byakugan, pero igual que la anterior vez había desaparecido. Intento no preocuparse, se mantuvo despierta pero estaba demasiado cansada así que se quedo dormida, mientras dormía empezó a tener una pesadilla, unos ojos rojos la observaban mientras la torturaban, le suplicaba que la dejara pero este no le hacía caso, no podía despertar un par de lagrimas yacían en sus mejillas. Se despertó al sentir como alguien la tocaba, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Por fin despiertas…

Por más de que le parecía conocida la voz del hombre no sabía quién era.

-¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

-No, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?

-Soy hermano de tu querido sasuke y te quiero a ti.

Las palabras del muchacho retumbaron en sus oídos

-¿querido? ¿A mí?

-Me refiero a tu novio Sasuke

-Sasuke-san no es mi novio, ni siquiera creo ser su amiga.

-Aaaaaaaah, entonces mis informantes se equivocaron, pero bueno, tus ojos me indican que eres una Hyuuga ¿no es así? Me pareció que llorabas antes de que te despertara.

-Estas en lo cierto ese es mi apellido, pues lo que sucede es que tenía una pesadilla.

-¿y me dirás tu nombre?

-M-me llamo Hinata.

-A pues mucho gusto Hinata Hyuuga, podrías hacerme el favor de…

Se vio interrumpido por ella

-Tú no me has dicho tu nombre…

-Es verdad pero que descortés, mi nombre es Itachi, pero basta de palabrería, iré al punto por el que estoy aquí, necesito que vengas con migo…

-Lo siento pero no lo conozco así que no puedo ir con usted.

-Yo jamás dije que te lo pedía, quieras o no tendrás que venir con migo.

-No, no puede obligarme.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Poso su mirada directamente en el, se intimido al ver los ojos de este, rojos como la sangre.

-Además no soy un total desconocido, ya sabes mi nombre.

-Sí, lo sé, pero, lo que se dé usted no es algo que pueda alentarme a seguirlo sin poner algún pero, usted asesino a su propia familia, no me gustaría estar con una persona así.

-Lo que haya hecho no es tu incumbencia.

-Pues lo siento pero no estoy interesada en ir con usted.

-Deja de llamarme de usted, no soy tan grande, aparte con las intenciones que tengo para contigo deberías acostumbrarte a llamarme con más confianza.

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Pues yo necesito restablecer mi clan y tu serias de gran ayuda, además al ser una hyuuga, podría restablecerlo aun mejor…

-Pues no se haga ilusiones, yo no estoy interesada en ayudarlo, mejor vallase y consígase a otra que esté dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad, lo siento pero quieras o no lo harás.

Itachi la tomo del brazo la levanto como si levantara a una muñeca de trapo y la saco de la casa de campaña.

Hinata comenzó a gritar y lo golpeaba con los puños, lo pateaba como podía.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, pensé que me pesarías más pero me equivoque, al igual que me equivoque al pensar que me ayudarías.

-¡Bájeme! Se lo ordeno ¡bajemeeeee!

-Solo si no te hechas a correr…

Al momento en que la bajo, Hinata se hecho a correr lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitían, no sabía a dónde se dirigía solo quería alejarse de él.

-No cumplió con el acuerdo, ¡Hinataaaaa dije que te bajaría solo si no intentabas escapar!

Ella corría y corría no podía dejar que la alcanzara, pensó que ya lo había perdido, llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo sin llegar a algún lado, le dio la impresión que corría en círculos, sus energías comenzaban a desvanecerse, tropezó con algo y se cayó como el piso estaba de bajada comenzó a rodar hasta estamparse violentamente contra un árbol.

Intento pararse pero al parecer su tobillo estaba lastimado, se paro como pudo y empezó a caminar cojeando, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Pensó que ya se encontraba a salvo, pero estaba equivocada, unos ojos del color de la sangre la observaban, bastante cerca, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podría escapar debido a su tobillo, se poso frente a ella.

Hinata lo miro con un terror en los ojos que Itachi no paso desapercibido, la miro con una sonrisa burlona de pies a cabeza, debido a la caída ella se encontraba sucia llena de lodo, despeinada y con la ropa destrozada en algunos sitios.

-Te dije que no podrías escapar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos suplico: -Por favor déjeme ir

-Lo siento pero eso es imposible, pero no llores seré bueno contigo, claro si coperas.

A pesar del miedo que le profesaba su acompañante le dijo muy decidida: -Jamás voy a cooperar, así que si vas a matarme hazlo ahora.

-Si te mato ya no me serás útil y tendría que escoger a alguien más.

-Pues hazlo, porque no hare nada que me pidas.

-Mejor no digas nada, porque podría tomarte la palabra, además la única en desventaja, eres tú.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Pues tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, veo que no vas a cooperar.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos, ese fue su gran error, Itachi, activo su Mangekyou Sharingan, la vista de la joven se empezó a nublar, todo se torno negro y ya no supo de ella.

Chan chan chan chan….

Como les pareció el tercer capítulo ¿Qué hará Hinata? ¿Itachi la obligara?

Bueno pues eso todavía no lo sé…

Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron sus comentarios y siento no contestar en el anterior capitulo pero ya lo había publicado cuando leí los últimos comentarios.

Tengo 17 años.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y también a los que se molestan en darme consejos, son los mejores y los quiero muuuuuucho, Jijiji…

Gracias. Que se la pasen muy bien en la compañía de sus seres queridos, nos vemos pronto.

Atte.: Hinasweet.


	4. Secuestrada

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**SECUESTRADA **

Itachi la tomo en sus brazos antes de que se desplomara sobre el suelo, ya con ella en brazos comenzó a correr a su guarida, ya en ella, se metió a una habitación y la recostó en una cama.

-No puedo creerlo, después de todo si me costo trabajo traerla hasta aquí, bueno pero eso lo hizo mas divertido e interesante.

Salio de la habitación, la cerro por fuera con llave por si se despertaba y trataba de escapar, estaba cansado así que al entrar en la habitación, decidió darse una ducha, de seguro eso lo hiba a relajar.

Mientras en otra habitación Hinata estaba despertándose, al abrir los ojos se asusto al no reconocer nada de lo que veía.

-¿Pero que paso? ¿Donde estoy?

Se paro rápidamente de la cama decidida a escapar, pero fue imposible ya que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Pero que tonta soy, no seria tan fácil salir de aquí, como si eso pudiera pasar con solo abrir una puerta.

El cuarto era bonito para ser una prisión, no tenia ventanas ni nada que le permitiera escapar, pero a pesar de todo era acogedor y cómodo. Después de cómo 15 minutos se escucharon unos pasos y se empezaba a abrir la puerta, ella estaba preparada para que cuando abriera la puerta le propinara un golpe lo suficientemente como para dejarlo fuera de combate por un rato y así pudiera escapar y esconderse por que debido a su tobillo no podría correr mucho.

Se abrió la puerta y ella ya lo hiba a golpear cuando el la tomo del brazo e hizo que el plan de Hinata se viera fracasado.

-Intentabas golpearme, eso es bastante descortés después de que solo venia a traerte de comer.

-Pues es más descortés secuestrar a una persona.

-Bien como quieras, te dejare la comida aquí.

-Mejor llévatela porque no pienso comer nada.

-Esta bien como quieras.

Tomo la bandeja con comida y se la llevo.

-Que testaruda es, pero pronto se rendirá y comerá algo.

**Mientras en La oficina de Tsunade se encontraban 3 jóvenes discutiendo…**

-Todo esto es tu culpa, que no se supone que tu estas a cargo de su cuidado.

-Siento decepcionarte naruto, pero yo no puedo cuidarla todo el tiempo, estaba de misión, al igual que tu.

Tsunade -Bueno ya basta de peleas, los tres Irán a buscarla

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama ¿pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Sasuke tu tienes que ir con ellos simplemente porque te lo estoy ordenando, además te incumbe más de lo que crees porque el que rapto a Hinata dejo un pedazo de tela y este pertenece a una de esas capas que utilizan los miembros de akatsuki, y esa capa le pertenece a tu hermano, ¿Tienes una idea de porque la rapto?

-No

-Bueno pues eso es todo dense prisa, no quiero que pierdan más tiempo y vallan a perder el rastro de las huellas, deben encontrar donde la tine lo más pronto posible.

**Mientras en una habitación alumbrada con solo una vela.**

Itachi entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a la joven sentada en medio de la cama abrazando sus piernas y llorando, pensó que se veía tan frágil, inocente e indefensa.

-Te traje un poco de leche y galletas.

Ella no contesto…

-Siento haberte conocido en estas circunstancias pero así se dieron las cos…

-¿Por que a mi?

-¿Qué?

-¡Porque me escogiste a miiii!

-Porque tu clan es tan poderoso como el mió y si los unimos se hará un clan aun más fuerte y eso es lo que deseo, tener más poder que los otros.

-Pues te equivocas nunca te ayudare para que le hagas daño a gente inocente.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Y sin decir más salio de la habitación dejado en ella a una chica, confundida, deprimida y llena de lágrimas retenidas. Había llorado desde que Itachi había salido de la habitación, casi 4 horas desde que su secuestrador había salido por la puerta por la que ansiaba salir muy pronto. El llorar descontroladamente la había agotado así que se quedo dormida.

Después de cómo una semana de intentar en contrar a Hinata, la rastrearon en una guarida que estaba escondida detrás de una cascada, gracias a que neji había encontrado una cadena que desde muy pequeña Hinata tenia.

Hinata mientras tanto había ideado un plan que era su ultima esperanza, pronto Itachi le traería el desayuno, esta era su ultima oportunidad de escapar.

Itachi entro y vio como Hinata se encontraba durmiendo aun, puso la bandeja con comida en una mesita cercana a la puerta hasta que de pronto la vista se le nublo, Hinata lo había golpeado con la técnica del puño suave y lo había dejado inconciente, ella había hecho un clon mientras esperaba a que entrara Itachi, ella gracias a el control de chakra se poso justo arriba de la puerta.

Sin pensarlo salio corriendo pero torpemente debido a que aun estaba lastimada del tobillo, agradecía que el golpe que le había propinado lo dejara inconciente unas horas, eso era bastante ventaja para ella.

Los tres jóvenes entraron sigilosamente, en la guarida, y se sorprendieron al encontrar a un Itachi inconciente, en vez de a uno torturando a Hinata.

Neji lo inspecciono.

-En efecto esto lo hizo ella, solo se puede hacer este tipo de golpe con nuestras habilidades.

-¿Quieres decir que Hinata dejo inconciente a mi hermano?

-Asi es Sasuke.

-Entonces no es tan indefensa como creíamos, ahora solo hay que encontrarla.

-Será fácil no tiene mucho tiempo así, a lo mucho 5 minutos.

-Bien pues démonos prisa.

Corrieron hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella reconociera su chakra.

Hinata al reconocer a los tres que la seguían se detuvo cansada y apunto de desfallecer.

-Neji, Naruto, sasuke, que bueno que son ustedes.

Neji se acerco y la abrazo, algo que la sorprendió mucho.

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

Neji se acerco a Naruto para sacar una frazada para poder arroparla ya que Hinata se encontraba temblando y con toda la ropa desgarrada.

- No nos has contestado ¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto Sasuke.

Pero tubo que correr hacia ella, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se había desplomado, la alcanzo a atrapar, y sin pensarlo la cargo, Naruto al observarla se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Hinata.

-Neji, se desmayo porque hizo todo el esfuerzo al correr mira su tobillo se ve hinchado seguro lo ha de tener fracturado.

Sasuke: -Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato.

Naruto: -¿Qué crees que Itachi quiere de ella Sasuke?

-Ni idea.

Y así se dirigieron de regreso a la aldea con Hinata a salvo.

Llegando a la aldea Tsunade la atendió y les dijo que en efecto el tobillo de Hinata estaba fracturado.

-tiene que descansar, que bueno que es todo lo que le paso, ¿descubrieron que era lo que quería de ella?

-No tsunade-sama, mi hermano la dejo escapar en muy malas condiciones, en cuanto nos vio se desmayo agotada por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Como esta eso de que se desmayo por el esfuerzo?

-Es que cuando entramos a la guarida, nos encontramos con que Itachi estaba inconciente y que ella había escapado.

-A ya veo bueno pues mañana averiguaremos que paso exactamente, hay que dejarla descansar.

**Bueno pues aquí termina el cuarto capitulo ¿les gusto?**

**Tal vez crean que la historia va demasiado rápido pero es que aun tengo algunas sorpresas, para ustedes.**

**Les agradezco mucho a las personas que se molestan al enviarme algún comentario y sobre todo a las que me dan consejos los quiero mucho, me animan a seguir escribiendo, la verdad nunca pensé que como escritora tuviera tanto éxito.**

**Agradecimientos**** especiales a:**

**Hina me da gusto que te haya gustado**

**hitory-chan continua tu historia si no me pondré triste, T.T yo te hecho porras sale?**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**LollyPop no entendí tu comentario de sasuke podrías ser mas especifica, Por fis? Pero sigue leyendo los demás capis, y me das tu opinión, a ver si te parece mejor.**

**AmayaOkami**

**Reika-Deathless no te preocupes no se lo permitiré. Ja**

**Me da mucha satisfacción que les guste mi historia, gracias por todo**

**Cuídense, besos hinasweet.**


	5. A salvo

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**A SALVO…**

En el despacho de la Hokage…

-Sasuke, sabes que aun no podemos mandarte a misiones sin alguien que te acompañe, así que para que no te aburras, voy a encomendarte una tarea ¿te parece bien?

-Si claro, lo que usted diga.

-Sabes que Itachi, por alguna razón está detrás de Hinata, quiero que averigües cual es esa razón y también que cuides de ella.

-Pero yo…

-No tengo a nadie más, Neji esta de misión y no va a regresar hasta dentro de unos meses y Naruto fue con él junto con Sai, Sakura y el equipo de Neji, te aseguro que Hinata no te dará problemas ella es una niña dulce y tierna, bien pues eso es todo, quiero que empieces hoy mismo.

-Como usted diga ¿me puedo retirar?

-Claro.

Al salir de la oficina de la hokage, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió algo en el bolsillo izquierdo, saco su mano con el objeto y lo vio, ya no recordaba que Neji le había pedido que le diera a Hinata, una cadena con un camafeo, lo abrió por simple curiosidad, y en este había una foto de una pequeña que al parecer era Hinata de niña junto con una mujer que era igualita a Hinata, seguramente era su madre, pensaba el azabache.

Cuando Hinata despertó tenia inmóvil el tobillo, todavía sentía un dolor muy agudo.

-Seguramente me lo fracture, no puedo explicarme como es que pude correr a pesar de mi herida.

Escucho como se abría la puerta del cuarto. Se sintió intimidada al reconocer unos ojos azabaches, enfrente un joven alto y fuerte se acercaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien gracias a ustedes.

-Tsunade me pidió que te preguntara que es lo que quiere de ti mi hermano y también que te cuide.

-A mí, Itachi me quiere a mi…

Sasuke repitió en su cabeza lo que acababa de decir ella, **"a mi" **no entendía para que la quería a ella.

-La verdad es que tengo miedo…

-¿Y porque te quiere a ti?

-Dice que quiere restablecer su clan pero que solo yo puedo ayudarlo, dice que quiere restablecer un clan más fuerte que el anterior.

-Y te eligió por pertenecer a un clan igual de poderoso que el clan Uchiha.

-Eso parece…

El muchacho se acerco a Hinata y de su bolsillo saco el camafeo y se lo entrego.

-Toma Neji me pidió que te lo diera.

-Ohhh muchas gracias, pensé que lo había perdido, es lo más preciado que tengo.

Y sin pensar en la reacción que tendría sasuke, lo abrazo.

-oye no es para tanto…

-Donde esta Neji, porque no me lo dio personalmente.

-Esta de misión con su equipo y el de Naruto.

-A ya veo ¿por esa razón Tsunade te pidió que me cuidaras?

-Así es.

-Te agradezco, si tu hubieras querido te habrías negado y la Hokage no te podría haber obligado.

-Te equivocas, lo acepte porque no tenia de otra.

-Bueno, pero si tú no quieres puedo hablar con Tsunade y pedirle que me cuide alguien más, yo…

-Eso es imposible, todos están ocupados en misiones peligrosas y como aun no puedo tener misiones debido a que me escape y me fui con Orochimaru, ella decidió que yo debía hacer algo de provecho, y tú eres mi misión.

-Ya veo.

En eso, entro un doctor y les dijo que ya podía irse a su casa que su tobillo ya estaba casi recuperado.

-Bien pues entonces te llevo a tu casa.

-No tienes que hacerlo el doctor dice, que ya estoy casi…

-Casi recuperada, si lo escuche pero aun así, mi misión es cuidarte así que te espero afuera.

Hinata solo vio como Sasuke salía y cerraba la puerta, se quito la bata del hospital y se puso una ropa que se encontraba en el sillón de la habitación. Se sorprendió porque La ropa que llevaba la última vez estaba destrozada.

Al salir Sasuke la esperaba afuera de la habitación.

-¿Tu me trajiste la ropa?

-Si

-Gracias

-No es nada.

Caminaron ella, hiba apoyada ligeramente en sasuke debido a que la lesión todavía no había sanado.

-Bueno pues ya llegamos.

-Si… gracias por todo, Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Hinata es mi deber, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego.

Se despidieron, al entrar en la casa, su padre apareció y la llamo.

-Padre…yo…

-Hable con el consejo y hemos decidido que después de lo que hiciste, te queremos fuera del clan, quiero que ahora mismo te vallas de la casa.

-Pero padre yo no hice nada.

-A escaparte con un traidor le llamas nada…

-Yo no me escape, el me secuestro.

-No te creo y mejor vete, antes de que te saque a patadas.

-Pero padre adonde voy a ir.

-Ya no soy tu padre así que no me llames de esa forma.

-Es que yo no tengo adonde ir.

-Pues ese es tu problema, eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer tus tonterías.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a guardar sus cosas con rapidez, no tenia ni idea de adonde ir, Al salir de su casa empezó a llover con mucha fuerza, ya llevaba vagando como media hora y estaba completamente empapada, comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la casa de Sasuke y decidió que le pediría ayuda.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba apunto de meterse abañar, cuanto escucho que tocaban el timbre.

-Pero quien puede ser a estas horas de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Hinata con una maleta y empapada.

-Hinata pero que haces aquí, creí que estarías dormida en tu habitación.

Hinata al verlo se puso a llorar y a suplicarle que la ayudara.

-Ayúdame Sasuke, por favor…

-Pero que te paso, entra por favor.

-Mi padre… el… me dejo fuera del clan y me corrió de la casa dijo que no me quería volver a ver, que siempre he sido una deshonra para la familia.

-¿Pero porque?

-El cree que yo quise escapar con Itachi.

-¿Intentaste hablar con el?

-Si pero no me cree.

-Como es posible, que te deje desprotegida, ahora con todo lo que esta sucediendo.

-¿Me permitirías quedarme esta noche?

-Claro, quédate el tiempo que necesites, hiba a ducharme, creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, estas empapada si te quedas así te puedes enfermar. El agua esta caliente, en tu habitación también hay un baño, ven te llevare a ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, dejo todo y se metió a bañar, se pudo relajar, al Salir se vistió con un vestido blanco, y bajo a la sala para darle las gracias a Sasuke.

Lo encontró en la sala sentado, se dirigió hacia el para poder hablar con el.

-Hola.

-Sasuke yo… quería darte las gracias, por lo que estas haciendo por mi.

-No podía dejarte así, Tsunade me pidió que…

A Hinata, se le empezó a nublar la vista y de repente todo se volvió negro. Sasuke se asusto al verla en el piso inconciente, se acerco a toda prisa y la cargo, la recostó rápidamente a un sillón y se dirigió a buscar un poco de algodón y alcohol.

Después de unos minutos, al parecer Hinata ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué paso?

-No se de repente te vi en el piso, creo que tantas emociones te provocaron un desmayo.

-Creo que eso y aparte no me ayudo el no comer durante mi estadía en la guarida de Itachi.

-¿Cómo? ¿No has comido desde entonces?

-No, temía que me diera algo en la comida y después se aprovechara de mi.

-Entiendo, todavía quedo comida ¿quieres un poco?

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ven te la voy a calentar.

Fin del capitulo.

**¿Qué les parecio?**


	6. En casa de Sasuke

**EN CASA DE SASUKE**

Cuando sasuke calentó la comida, esta despidió un olor delicioso, me senté junto a el y comencé a comer la comida estaba exquisita.

-Esta deliciosa.

-Que bueno que te gusto.

-¿Tu la preparaste?

-Si, acaso crees que me la pasaría como Naruto, comiendo en la calle, disfruto más cuando la comida es en casa.

Cuando lo nombro sentí como se me congelaba el corazón, todavía no me había recuperado del todo con respecto a el, al parecer el lo había notado sin embargo no comento nada y cambio de tema.

-Y como sigue tu tobillo.

-Bueno creo que mejor.

-mmm.

-Vives tu solo verdad.

-Así es.

-Valla… ¿y no te sientes solo?

-Me gusta la soledad.

-Eso es algo bueno, así no te cuesta tanto cuando no hay nadie a tu lado.

-supongo.

-La casa es bastante grande, se parece tanto a la mía, solo que a pesar de que en mi casa si viven varias personas es como si vivieras solo, bueno al menos eso es lo que siento cuando estoy allí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es que en mi casa soy tan insignificante que aunque este hay, paso inadvertida, eso o me ignoran.

-No pensé que la pasaras tan mal en tu propia casa… con tu familia.

-Bueno pues como te habrás dado cuenta, en esa familia salgo sobrando… a nadie le importo… estoy segura de que si me hubiera muerto mi padre estaría más contento.

Sasuke no contesto nada.

-Mi padre en verdad me desprecia, sin ningún remordimiento muchas veces me ha dicho que solo soy un estorbo para el y que preferiría que yo no hubiera nacido nunca, que solo traje problemas desde que nací.

-Pues nunca pensé que un padre pudiera ser tan insensible y cruel con su propia hija.

-Puedes estar seguro de que mi padre estaría en el primer lugar.

Termino de comer, de la boca de la joven se dejo ver un leve bostezo el cual no paso inadvertido para Sasuke, salimos a la sala, el se acerco a Hinata y le dijo:

-Ya es muy tarde, te ves cansada, será mejor ir a dormir, hasta mañana.

-Que descanses… ¿Sasuke?…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por todo.

-No es nada

Se acerco a la puerta de su habitación, lo vio como desaparecía en el pasillo y por ultimo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse ella hizo lo mismo, se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama, no le costo dormirse, en cuanto hizo contacto con la almohada se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levanto, aun no se había levantado Sasuke así que pensó que sería una buena idea prepararle el desayuno como agradecimiento, tanto por cuidarla y como por dejarla quedarse en su casa.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, puso la mesa con un florero que encontró y dentro puso unas flores que había cortado con mucho cuidado del jardín, que por cierto estaba muy descuidado. Pensó que la siguiente tarea sería cuidarlo.

Cuando estaba llevando los platos a la mesa, casi se le caen, ya que Sasuke iba entrando a la cocina, así que antes de que los platos se le cayeran a Hinata, Sasuke los agarro.

-¿pero qué demonios haces?

-Y-yo… prepare el desayuno.

-No me acordaba de que estabas aquí.

-…. Hinata no contesto.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Sasuke. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Fríamente contesto. –Bien

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Voy a correr, de regreso.

-Puedo ir contigo.

-Como quieras.

-Espérame, me voy a cambiar.

-mmm, no te tardes. Espera ¿oye si no mal recuerdo te encontrabas lastimada del tobillo?

-Es verdad no lo recordaba, bueno pero puedo acompañarte, no me gusta estar sola. Es que tu casa es algo tenebroso y todavía está obscuro.

-¿Te da miedo mi casa?

-Siendo sincera un poco.

-Pues si quieres venir, no te detendré.

Ya en el bosque…

-Bien espérame aquí, solo doy cuatro vueltas.

-Sí, yo te espero.

Hinata ya llevaba como 20 minutos esperándolo, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba desde muy cerca. Activo su Byakugan, pero para cuando lo enfoco hacia donde sentía la presencia ya no había nadie.

Iba a buscar a Sasuke cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste la otra vez? Si nos la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Hinata se congelo, al escuchar la voz, se estremeció cuando este la toco de la muñeca guiándola hacia donde este se encontraba, ya que la tenía cerca la tomo de la otra muñeca y la recargo en su pecho.

-Mora como late mi corazón cuando estás tan cerca de mí.

-déjame, vete ya te dije que no voy a ayudarte.

-y yo te dije que no te lo estaba pidiendo.

-Pues ni aunque me lo pidas.

-No te hagas del rogar, veras que lo vas a disfrutar.

-¡NO! Hinata empezó a forcejear con Itachi para que la soltara, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, Hinata empezó a gritar cuando Itachi, la intento besar, estaba aterrada.

-Le tapo la boca, para que dejara de gritar.

-Te iba a buscar a tu cas ame metí a tu cuarto pero no había nada, ni siquiera tus cosas, aunque tu habitación seguía oliendo a ti.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

-Pues si te portaras bien no tendría que hacerte esto.

-Por favor… Comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Oh por favor no llores, si te comportas te tratare tan bien que no vas a quererte ir después.

Itachi ya comenzaba a cargarla, dispuesto a irse cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltala.

-Pero que sorpresa hermanito.

- Déjate de estupideces, Déjala en paz y lárgate si no quieres salir lastimado.

-En serio te crees que eres rival para mí.

-No solo lo creo, sino que soy mejor que tu.

-No me hagas reír. Y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?

-tú, está bien si quieres pelear adelante te daré el gusto.

-prepárate.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, se daban golpes pero los dos eran igual de rápidos, así que a Hinata le costaba trabajo verlos. De repente Itachi golpeo a Sasuke y ya se iba a llevar a Hinata cuando Sasuke se paro y se interpuso entre él y Hinata.

-todavía no terminamos, Hinata vete, ve con la Hokage y…

En ese momento Itachi se aprovecho de que sasuke estaba distraído y lo golpeo, lo dejo inconsciente, ya estaba a punto de matarlo cuando, Hinata se apresuro y lo golpeo este callo y Hinata para que no tratara de seguirlos le dio un golpe en la pierna izquierda.

-Maldita como te atreves, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Hinata cargo a Sasuke y con mucho trabajo lo llevo hasta su casa ya en ella lo metió a su habitación, lo recostó con delicadeza en su cama, se preocupo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba herido en el pecho y también en la cabeza.

-Seguro se hizo esta herida en la cabeza cuando Itachi lo mando contra del árbol, no puede ser esta sangrando mucho.

Fue a buscar un botiquín pero no encontraba ninguno por ningún lugar hasta que entro en el baño de Sasuke, en el encontró todo lo que necesitaba, primero desinfecto la herida, después le hecho alcohol y al último le puso unas gasas, que al instante que se las puso se llenaron de sangre. Decidió poner en práctica lo que una vez intento enseñarle Sakura ya que por más de que pusiera gasas no dejaban de sangrar, poso sus manos en las heridas y de estas comenzó a salir chacra después de unos minutos dejaron de sangrar y ya tenían costra.

Se tranquilizo un poco porque ya lo había a estabilizado, de repente Sasuke empezó sudar, y parecía tener fiebre, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, rápidamente fue al baño y lleno una bandeja con agua y metió un pedazo de tela, lo saco y exprimió, sasuke empezó a estremecerse y sin pensarlo Hinata puso en la frente del azabache el trapo mojado. Después de unos exhaustivos cuidados, Hinata arrastro un sillón y se sentó a descansar, estaba debilitada después de haber utilizado parte de su energía para curarlo y que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando Sasuke comenzó a delirar.

-Suéltala… Hinata… no… no le hagas daño… La débil voz del muchacho resonó en los oídos de la chica.

Tomo su mano y con una tierna y dulce voz le dijo:

-Estoy aquí, Sasuke no me hizo nada… gracias a ti.

Al verlo tan débil y frágil, no pudo evitar besarlo en la frente, al darse cuenta se ruborizo y se avergonzó de sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y en unos segundos estaba completamente dormida.

Sasuke despertó, con un espantoso dolor de cuerpo, pero eso no era todo sentía que ola cabeza le iba a estallar. Se incorporo rápidamente pero algo lo detuvo, su mano sostenía algo, volteo a ver a Hinata y ella sostenía de manera protectora su mano, como si lo hubiera estado confortando mientras estaba inconsciente.

Tomo la muñeca de la joven y se soltó del agarre de esta, pero al comenzar a levantarse Hinata abrió los ojos y dijo:

-oh no por favor no se levante aun esta débil.

Hinata tuvo que colocarse el brazo del muchacho para que este no se cayera.

-Puedo solo.

-discúlpeme pero creo que no es así, no puede ni mantenerse en pie.

-¿Cómo te libraste de mi hermano?

-Lo ataque por sorpresa y lo deje herido de una pierna para que no nos siguiera.

-Bien hecho. ¿Pero como lograste traerme hasta aquí?

-Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero logre traerte a casa ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo tengo un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, te debo una.

-No me debes nada, si no hubiera sido por ti el ya me habría secuestrado de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que tengo las gasas llenas de sangre pero la herida tiene costra?

-Pues es que Sakura me enseño a curar heridas, creo que no me fue tan mal, para ser mi primera vez.

-A… pues te lo agradezco.

-Tuve que hacerlo porque no dejaban de sangrar, me asuste pensé que te morías.

Hinata lo acompaño hasta la cama, pero el trastabillo y Cayeron al piso, Hinata estaba encima de él y se puso muy roja, cuando Sasuke se acerco a su cara, iba a besarla pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se contuvo.

Sasuke pensaba Estuve a punto de besarla soy un idiota, como pude intentar besarla. ¿Qué me esta pasando? Ella me hace sentir algo muy extraño.

Mientras Hinata "Era mi imaginación o intento besarme", no, no puede ser, como puedo pensar en que me podría besar.

Fin del capitulo.

**¿Que tal les gusto el capi? Bueno espero que si.**

**Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, en especial a:**

**Poke-chan 3 que bueno que te gusto. **

**La verdad siempre me ayudan a escribir mejor cada día y sobretodo me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Pásensela bonito.**

**Atte.: Hinasweet**


	7. UNOS CUIDADOS: ¿EN VERDAD QUIERO BESARLA

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**UNOS CUIDADOS: ¿EN VERDAD QUIERO BESARLA?**

-Yo… perdón…

-No te disculpes yo fui el culpable.

Hinata se paro y lo ayudo a levantarse

-No lo lastime ¿verdad?

-No, ni un rasguño, ¡vez! no pesas nada.

-Me alegra, no haberle causado algún daño.

-No habíamos quedado que no me llamaras de usted, me haces sentir viejo, aun cuando no soy mucho más grande que tu.

-Lo siento, lo que sucede es que en mi casa no me permitían dirigirme a las personas sin ningún tipo de respeto o formalismo.

-A ya veo.

-Es por costumbre pero ya vera que pronto me acostumbrare.

De pronto un sonido proveniente del estomago de Sasuke se escucho algo que hizo que este se ruborizara. Hinata rápidamente le dijo:

-Tiene hambre ¿verdad? No se… corrigió al instante, no te preocupes, ahora mismo te voy a calentar el desayuno que prepare en la mañana, solo espérame pronto te traeré algo de comer.

Salio rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde calentó el delicioso desayuno que había preparado en la mañana.

Puso todo en una bandeja y como quedaba espacio también puso algo para ella, ya en la alcoba de Sasuke, acerco la bandeja en una mesa cercana, tomo un trozo del platillo y lo posaba cerca de los labios del joven.

-No soy un bebe, puedo solo.

Le reclamaba, al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor se asomaba, la reacción por parte del azabache paso desapercibida para la Hyuuga, lo cual agradeció el azabache ya que no le gustaba que notaran sus debilidades.

Tomo el cubierto con la comida y probó lo que Hinata le había preparado, estaba delicioso, la chica cocinaba muy bien, y sin poder evitarlo dijo:

-mmm, esta delicioso.

-¿le gusto?

-Si, se te da la cocina muy bien, te felicito.

-Que bueno que le haya gustado

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas cocinando?

-Desde muy pequeña, antes de que mi madre muriera la ayudaba, ella me enseño, pero después mi padre me prohibió meterme en ella.

-¿Porque?

-creo, que le recordaba a mi madre.

-Pues a mi punto de vista eso era injusto, sobre todo si te gusta y se te da tan bien.

-…

-Porque no te le revelaste, el no tenia derecho de prohibirte algo.

-yo… jamás podría haber hecho, algo así… me habría ido muy mal.

-¿te habría golpeado?

-No se, nunca quise averiguarlo.

-Pues, le agradezco a tu madre por haberte enseñado, ya que si no fuera así no había probado tus delicias.

-¿de verdad piensa que cocino bien?

-claro, no me gusta decir mentiras, de hecho creo que es lo mejor que he probado.

Después Sasuke se quiso levantar pero un agudo dolor le recorrió la herida, y sin poder evitarlo grito…

-Ahhhh.

-Sasuke, se encuentra bien.

-Esta maldita herida.

Hinata miro hacia donde Sasuke se tocaba, y vio como la ropa blanca de este se teñía de sangre.

-Sasuke estas sangrando…

El chico se miro la maño y vio que estaba llena de sangre.

-No te muevas ahora vengo.

Dejo toda la comida en la mesita y se metió corriendo al baño del joven para volver a sacar unas cuantas gasas, algodón y algo de alcohol. Se acerco al joven y le comenzó a quitarle la camisa blanca que traía puesta el azabache, rápidamente mojo de alcohol el algodón y se lo froto en la herida, Sasuke volvió a gritar debido a que le ardía.

-¡Aaaaaay! ¡Ardeeeee!

-Lo siento, tratare de hacerlo con más cuidado.

Después puso unas gasas que se mancharon de rojo al ponerlas.

-La herida se abrió y de nuevo no deja de sangrar, ves le dije que no hiciera esfuerzos, para eso me tiene a mi.

-Pero solo me quise levantar.

-Tendré que volver a usar el control de chacra, ya que no creo que cierre por si sola.

Poso sus manos por la herida y esta comenzó a curarse, Hinata con temor de que volviera a abrirse, dejo más tiempo las manos sobre la herida para que así se cicatrizara. Ya que empezó a cicatrizar Hinata se sintió mareada. Ese día se había excedido al tratar de curar las heridas de Sasuke, y como todavía no lo controlaba del todo… A un no se recuperaba del todo, se empezó a marear aun más y se sintió débil.

Ella intento pararse pero sus piernas le fallaron y se cayo, Sasuke que ya se había recuperado gracias a Hinata, se paro y la levanto.

-Sasuke no lo hagas aun no te recuperas.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿El te hizo algo?

-No, solo me maree.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no te preocupes, seguramente fue a consecuencia de utilizar casi todas mis energías para curarlo.

-Pero que tonta eres, eso es peligroso.

-Es más peligroso desangrarse, solo necesito descansar un poco y me repondré.

Sasuke que la tenia en brazos la recostó en la cama y se acostó junto a ella para que descansaran, en pocos minutos los dos estaban perdidamente dormidos, la alcoba de Sasuke tenia ligeramente una ventana abierta y por ella entro una brisa helada de viento, lo cual hizo que el azabache se estremeciera, al voltearse sintió un cuerpo calientito e inconcientemente abrazo a la joven para quedar a solo milímetros de distancias.

Hinata se despertó primero y se quiso quitar de encima las cobijas pero algo se lo frenó, quiso saber que era, y se volteo, al notar que sasuke era quien impedía que se moviera con libertad, se puso completamente roja e intento apartarlo pero sucedió todo lo contrario, el, la abrazo más fuerte que antes y esta vez Hinata ya no podía moverse ni un poco.

Hinata, sintió un agudo dolor en los brazos, debido al fuerte agarre del muchacho.

-Sasuke… aaaahhhh, por favor… me estas lastimando. Unas lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas sonrosadas

Sasuke se despertó exaltado por el grito de la joven y al darse cuenta de que la apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, la soltó de inmediato. Sintió algo extraño al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hyuuga porque lloras?

-Es que me estaba lastimando.

-mmm… al verla todavía, algo exaltada, el joven, no pudo evitar decirle: - Yo… lo siento, no lo hice a propósito.

-No se preocupe, sé que no me quería lastimar.

Sasuke comenzó a experimentar unas sensaciones extrañas, miro sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar, "_**son perfectos, carnosos y tan deseables, ¿Qué? ¿En verdad quiero besarla?**_ y al estar tan cerca de ella, no pudo resistirlo la tomo por la nuca y la acerco violentamente hacia el, Hinata se sorprendió cuando el empezó a besarla, sin pensarlo, cerro los ojos y le correspondió.

Fin del capitulo.

**¿Bueno y que les pareció el capitulo?**

**REVIEW ¿SI?**

**Ojala les aya gustado yo hasta me emocione.**


	8. ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS ¿DESEO O ALGO MÁS

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS ¿DESEO O ALGO MÁS?**

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, al darse cuenta de que la mirada de sasuke era diferente a las demás veces, no pudo seguir viéndolo, se paro rápidamente y salió del cuarto, dejando al muchacho algo confundido.

Hinata se metió a su habitación y se quería dar una ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, se disponía a meterse a bañar cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Hyuuga?

-Sasuke…

-Tenemos que hablar ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Yo…

-¿A caso no querías lo mismo?

Le dirigió una mirada arrogante y burlona a la vez, algo que no le gusto a Hinata.

-Pues…

-Por supuesto que querías que te besara.

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me beso, primero.

-Pero tú también lo querías, yo solo te complací.

Hinata se ruborizo, y Sasuke lo noto, este comenzó a reírse y le dijo:

-Vez tu sola te delatas.

Y soltó unas risas que pronto se volvieron carcajadas.

-¿A cazo te burlas de mi?

-Es que eres tan graciosa.

Se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez de coraje ¿como se podía burlar de ella?

-Como puedes ser tan cínico.

-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo tu siempre me haces reír.

-Y ¿eso es bueno?

-Si.

-¿para quien para ti o para mí?

-Para los dos.

-Deja de reírte.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y al verla otra vez se carcajeo.

Hinata exasperada, le grito:

-¡Ya basta! Deja de reírte de mí.

No podía parar de reírse así que Hinata se exaspero, se le fue encima y comenzó a golpearle, algo que hizo que riera más.

-De verdad crees que con eso me vas a hacer daño.

-¿A no?

Lo golpeo aun más fuerte pero este ni siquiera hizo un ademán de dolor.

-Gracias por el masaje, no podrías hacerlo en mi espalda.

-¡BASTA! QUE NO TE DIJE QUE PARARAS.

Como empezaba a reírse más fuerte lo empezó a golpear de nuevo.

-¡que-de-jes-de-ha-cer-lo! Le grito furiosa.

Esta vez lo golpeo más fuerte y sin poder controlarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Sasuke al notarlo paro de reír y le dijo:

-Ya, esta bien, ya deje de hacerlo.

-Pero Hinata estaba tan concentrada en pegarle que no se dio cuanta de que había dejado de reír.

-¿Puedes dejar de pegarme?

Como ella no dejaba de golpearlo, la tuvo que agarrar de las muñecas, acto que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera, ella comenzó a llorar pero con más fuerza y Sasuke la sacudió.

-Deja de llorar, Ya no me estoy burlando de ti.

-Suéltame me haces daño.

Hinata no podía dejar de llorar así que Sasuke la jalo hacia el y la beso con desesperación. Al instante ella dejo de llorar y se puso a forcejear con el para que la soltara, al verla más clamada la soltó y ella se alejo.

-¿Por qué volviste a besarme?

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa para calmarte, además… me dieron ganas y nunca me gusta abstenerme a lo que quiero.

-Pero tu no… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me dieron ganas

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió de la alcoba de Hinata, dejándola más que confundida.

Hinata se quedo petrificada por lo que hace un momento le había confesado el azabache.

Sasuke entro a su cuarto con una sonrisa de victoria, ¡o si! No podía negar que ese beso le había gustado. ¿Como es que esa chica que no era una de las tantas fan que tenia, le comenzaba a interesar tanto?

-Maldición, esa Hyuuga me hace sentir, algo que no había sentido antes, cuando me sonríe de esa forma tan inocentemente sensual, me hace volverme loco.

¿Dije sensual? ¿Ella me parece sensual? Pensaba el azabache.

- ¡Por kami! Me estoy volviendo loco, no, ella me esta volviendo loco ¿Cómo es que me hace experimentar tantas cosas a la vez con solo estar cerca o al sonreírme? se que no lo hace a propósito, desde luego ella no es la clase de chica que se le insinuaría a alguien, pero ¿que es lo que realmente siento por ella? ¿Deseo o algo más?

Mientras en una habitación algo alejada a la de Sasuke se encontraba una joven bañándose, metida en una tina y con los ojos cerrados, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ¿Sasuke me beso? ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Acaso siento algo por el? Pensaba la peliazul.

-No, eso no puede ser apenas si lo conozco, será mejor tener cuidado, solamente se aprovecho de la situación, no creo que realmente le interese, seguramente solo quiere jugar conmigo.

Se ruborizo al recordar que Sasuke le había robado su primer beso y que se había dado el placer de hacerlo por segunda vez.

Se paro y se puso una bata para salir y vestirse ya llevaba como media hora dentro de la tina tratando de relajarse por lo acontecido. En cuanto salio, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke de nuevo en su habitación y eso no era todo solo traía una toalla en vuelta.

-Pero que esta haciendo aquí y en paños menores, salga de…

La tomo de la cintura acercándola a el, de manera ruda y poniéndola aun más nerviosa por la cercanía y en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Solamente… vine a… comprobar una cosa… Hablo entrecortadamente.

Hinata trago con dificultad.

-¿Hinata?

-¿s-s-si?

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Qué?

-Necesito saberlo, por que cada vez que te me acercas me haces sentir… solo dime que sientes por mi.

-Es que… yo no se… apenas nos conocemos y la verdad…

-¿No experimentas sentimientos extraños al estar cerca de mi?

-Pues si, yo… usted me pone nerviosa…

-¿solo eso?

-No… también otros sentimientos pero no los puedo explicar porque no los había sentido antes.

-¿Te gustaría comprobar que sientes por mi?

-No lo se, supongo que si.

Fin del capitulo.

**Chan chan chan chaaaan ¿los deje con ganas de más?**

**Espero que si, esto se esta poniendo bueno ¿no creen?**

**Ojala le haya gustado por que a mi me encanto, y espérense porque lo mejor viene después.**

**Bueno pues los dejo que ya es tarde y me estoy durmiendo.**

**Dejen comentarios aun que sea uno chiquito porfis, para saber si les gusta o que onda ¿no?**

**Que se la pasen bonito.**

**Besitos Hinasweet.**


	9. Una petición muy especial

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**UNA PETICION MUY ESPECIAL…**

-Bien, entonces bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, bésame.

Hinata se ruborizo y agacho la mirada, Sasuke al ver que no se atrevería, la tomo del mentón, y la obligo a mirarlo.

-No lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?

Hinata negó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Entonces no te importara que lo haga yo.

La peliazul abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, estaba totalmente atónita, no podía creer que sasuke quisiera besarla por tercera vez.

Esta vez el beso fue delicado y tierno, sin duda uno que Hinata pudo disfrutar, ya que los anteriores habían sido rudos y muy rápidos. La muchacha ya no sentía las piernas, de pronto el aire le faltaba pero no quería abandonar esos labios en los que encajaba a la perfección.

Hinata se quiso apartar de Sasuke pero este no lo permitió y de pronto a ella se le nublo la vista y se desmayo, Sasuke rio nunca pensó que esa sería la reacción de una chica al ser besada por el, la recostó en su cama y se tranquilizo al oírla respirar. Se acostó a un lado y la abrazo…

-No se que es lo que sienta por mi, pero ella me gusta, siempre me hace sentir bien. Con ella me siento cómodo y no observado como me sentía con sakura e Ino.

Sasuke se levanto, se dirigió a su habitación se vistió y de pronto un sonido de sus estomago se escucho, tenía hambre, ya que termino de vestirse se fue a la cocina así que se puso a cocinar algo para que cuando ella despertara comieran juntos.

Hinata se despertó en su cama, se puso totalmente roja al ver que aun seguía desnuda y lo único que la tapaba era esa diminuta bata con la que Sasuke la había visto, se paro, se vistió con un vestido de color azul y busco al joven azabache pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina, bajo las escaleras y encontró al muchacho preparando la comida, se acerco a el.

-Hola ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No ya termine, mejor vete a sentar, ahora te sirvo.

-Mejor te ayudo a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

-Bueno, lleva esos platos y esos cubiertos.

Ya que todo estaba en la mesa Hinata disfruto de una comida deliciosa.

-Sasuke, guisas delicioso.

-Pues creo que tuve que hacerlo ya que mucho tiempo estuve solo.

-Es por eso que eres de las pocas personas que disfrutan de la soledad.

-Pues no lo había visto de esa forma. 

-No se porque la gente te trata mal e incluso te juzga por una persona mala, en realidad no eres malo de hecho yo creo que eres una buena persona.

-¿Y que más crees de mi?

-¿En verdad te importa lo que piense de ti?

-Solo es curiosidad.

-… pues creo que eres una persona amable y hasta a veces eres tierno.

-¿yo? ¿Tierno?

-Si y a decir verdad no eres feo, sino bastante apuesto. Se ruborizo al expresar con esas palabras lo que pensaba de el.

-¿A sí? Pues tú forma de ser, tan tierna, dulce y hasta a veces tu forma tan frágil de darte a conocer ante los demás, no me desagrada del todo.

-¿Eso es lo que cree de mí?

-Si Además eres una persona muy noble, siempre piensas en los demás, antes que en ti, cosa que no debería de ser siempre.

-Pues es que no puedo evitar ser así.

-No, no me malentiendas no digo que sea algo malo, solo pienso que deberías de preocuparte más por ti.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-¿No quieres salir a caminar un poco, a despejarte y no se tal vez a comer un helado de postre?

-bueno.

Ya en la heladería…

-¿Y de que te gusta?

-Pues de vainilla con galleta, vainilla, cajeta, chocolate… hay muchos sabores que me gustan, pero ahora se me antojo uno de vainilla ¿y tu de que sabor vas a pedir?

-Para ser sincero a mi no me gustan los dulces pero me gusta venir aquí por las aguas de frutas.

-Ahhhh ya veo.

Hinata saboreaba su helado mientras Sasuke sorbía su agua, caminaban en un parque, entonces vieron como unos niños molestaban a un niño más pequeño que los otros, lo aventaban y a este se le caía su helado, comenzaba a llorar, entonces Hinata no pudo evitar acercársele y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No lloraba me tiraron mi helado.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar a Sasuke decir:

-No te preocupes ahora mismo te compramos uno ¿te gustaría?

-Bueno.

Sasuke le compro un helado al niño y se fue muy feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Vez no eres mala persona, de hecho me parece que puedes ser muy tierno y comprensivo.

-¿Tierno Yo?

-Si

-mmm

-Mejor acepta que…

Sasuke no la dejo continuar, sino al instante que ella le hiba a decir algo Más, este la beso dejándola completamente sorprendida. El azabache aprovecho la cercanía y le susurro al oído.

-¿Cómo es que me haces sentir tantas cosas que nadie me había hecho sentir, con tu simple presencia?

-Pues yo no se…

- ¿Sabes? me vuelves loco cuando me sonríes de esa forma

-Pues yo… no se qué…

-No digas nada, mejor vámonos.

Ya iban de regreso a su casa cuando de pronto comenzó a llover estrepitosamente, a pesar de que corrieron a toda velocidad llegaron empapados.

-Sera mejor que nos demos una ducha o nos podríamos enfermar…

Hinata se puso completamente roja ya parecía que se iba a desmayar cuando Sasuke dijo:

-No me refería a bañarnos juntos, pero si tu quieres podría hacer una excepción

-Yo…

-Era una broma, además cada quien tiene su propio baño. ¿no?

Sasuke la dejo completamente roja y siguió su camino, se metió abañar, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Es muy buena persona, se veía tan tierna, al tratar de consolar al niño, seguramente sería una buena madre… … … … ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Nunca nadie me había interesado tanto ¿será que siento algo más por ella? No, esto ¡NOOOO!

Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella, esa escena que había presenciado no lo dejaba en paz, como es que cada vez ella se adueñaba más de sus pensamientos.

**Bien que les pareció, jijiji.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Ojala sí, bueno dejen sus comentarios y si lo desean algunas observaciones, con su ayuda podre escribir mejor.**

**Un adelanto Tsunade los va a enviar a una misión, juntos ¿A quién se encontraran en la misión? ¿Será algo bueno?**

**Pásenla bonito, los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	10. ¿Enamorada?

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**¿ENAMORADA?**

Al meterse a bañar Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por él? ¿Siento algo por él? ¿Desde cuándo piensas tanto en él?

¿Qué te está pasando Hinata?

**-**Siempre creí estar enamorada de Naruto, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Yo enamorada de sasuke? No, eso no puede ser. Debería ponerme a hacer algo de provecho en vez de estar perdiendo mi tiempo, además ya se me curo el tobillo, lo mejor sería salir a entrenar hace tiempo que no lo hago, no quiero perder la condición.

**Mientras Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en su tina, se estaba quedando dormido cuando…**

-Sasuke ¿Puedo pasar…?

-Sí, ya salgo.

Sasuke salió del baño dejando escapar una nube de vapor, Hinata se volteo para no verlo, ya que este se encontraba desnudo y solo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, al darse cuenta de ello Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, se acerco a la peli azul y le susurro:

-¿Qué sucede Hyuuga? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Vístase ¿que no le importa que yo esté aquí?

-No, en lo absoluto, pero no te preocupes para que no te pongas nerviosa me voy a vestir…

Hinata se volteo pensando que sasuke se metería a vestir a el baño, pero se equivoco, al darse cuenta se puso completamente roja y se tapo los ojos con las manos.

-Pensé que no querías verme, pero creo que me equivoco, tanto drama para que solo estuvieras actuando…

-Yo no estoy fingiendo, y usted es un exhibicionista ¿Qué no se podía vestir en el baño?

-¿con que exhibicionista eh? Pues, si tu quieres te puedo demostrar que tan exhibicionista puedo ser…

Comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente, ella solo se hacía para atrás cada vez que él se le acercaba hasta que se topo contra la pared, Sasuke para no dejarla escapar poso sus manos a lado de la cabeza de la joven.

-¿pero qué sucede Hinata? ¿Hoy estas, muy nerviosa, creo que necesitas descansar?

-Se equivoca yo… solo quería avisarle que iré a entrenar… eso era todo.

-A si pues no te creo, yo creo que lo hiciste apropósito para que estuviéramos solos en una recamara…

-Podría quitar sus manos, llevo prisa.

-yo creo que solo es una escusa, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía llueve.

-Pues si es así entonces me iré a mi cuarto para que se pueda vestir tranquilamente.

-Y ¿por qué no me acompañas? Tal vez me podrías ayudar e escoger mi ropa

-¿Qué? No creo ser la más indicada para darle consejos sobre cómo se debe vestir un hombre, ahora si no le importa ¿podría soltarme?

-Que aburrida eres, ni si quiera aguantas una bromita.

-No creí que fuera de las personas que le gusta bromear.

-Pues depende de la persona, y cuando se trata de ti me encanta.

-Me gustaría que usted supiera que no me agradan este tipo de bromas.

Se zafó de los brazos de Sasuke y salió de la Habitación con el corazón a todo lo que daba.

- ¿Quién se cree para jugar así con migo? Siempre hace lo que se le da la gana, y peor cuando le da la gana.

Continuo su camino a su habitación, al entrar en ella cerró con seguro.

-¿porque cuando más necesito salir está lloviendo?

Se acerco a su escritorio, en este había muchos pero solo tomo un libro que tenía como título "ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO" y se acostó en la cama para comenzar a leerlo, le encantaba leer pero sin duda este libro era su favorito.

Hinata se estaba concentrando en la Historia cuando, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Hyuuga podrías abrirme, tengo que decirte algo importante

-Si es con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues enojada?

-usted qué cree.

-para empezar no es de eso es de algo más importante.

-Bien bien, ya voy.

Perezosamente se paro y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa.

Sasuke entro en la alcoba de la ojiluna y comenzó a explicarle.

-Minutos después de que saliste de la habitación tocaron el timbre, era Shizune-sama, al parecer Tsunade-sama quiere que salgamos mañana de misión, en la mañana nos tenemos que reportar para que nos diga que tenemos que hacer.

-Bien, y ¿con quién saldremos?

-¿Cómo que con quién? Pues solos ahora somos equipo o algo así…

-Bien pues hasta mañana.

-¿no vas a cenar nada?

-No gracias, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco.

-¿Entonces no me vas a ayudar a preparar la cena?

-¿Eso era lo que querías?

-Bien que descanses.

-No, está bien te ayudare, la verdad es que si tengo hambre.

-Pues vamos.

Ya en la cocina, prepararon una cena deliciosa, la terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir.

-Que descanse, sasuke-san.

Sasuke no le contesto a Hinata y por ello se molesto.

-bien pues si no me quiere hablar no le voy a rogar.

Molesta se cambio y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó con angustia debido a que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Solo fue un sueño… que ¿no podre dormir tranquila o qué?

Seguía molesta por lo de ayer, así que sin desayunar salió con sus cosas ya listas, para que Tsunade le explicara la misión y preguntarle si podría ir sola.

-¿Estás loca? No te voy a dejar que andes tu sola por allí, mientras Itachi esta tras de ti.

-Pero Tsunade-sama…

-Ni una palabra más iras con sasuke y fin de la discusión.

De pronto un joven azabache se dejo ver dentro de la oficina de la Hokage…

-¿Por qué rayos no me esperaste Hinata?

Esta ni siquiera le contesto.

-Bien ya que están los dos… irán a entregar a la aldea oculta de la cascada, estos pergaminos, uno de los pergaminos contiene un acuerdo, que tienen las dos aldeas así que no tarden y cuiden estos pergaminos, ellos a su vez les entregaran otros.

-Bien y cuando nos vamos.

-Hoy mismo entre más rápido lleguen y entreguen los tratados mejor.

-Bueno Tsunade-sama con su permiso.

-Por cierto Hinata ten mucho cuidado.

-¿Po-Porque?

-Porque los territorios, en los que van a estar hay personas que harían cualquier cosa por arrebatarte la vida con tal de conseguir el byakugan.

Sasuke sin dejar contestar a Hinata le pregunto a la Hokage…

-¿Y porque la manda a ella y no a alguien más?

-Porque no hay ninjas disponibles, todos están en misiones.

-¿y si voy yo solo?

-Sasuke ya sabes que no puedo dejarte ir a ti solo.

-Pero es por seguridad de Hinata.

-Sasuke no te debes de preocupar por mí, no soy tan indefensa.

-Bien pues dense prisa.

-Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe Sasuke y yo regresaremos más pronto de lo que usted cree, sanos y salvos.

**Y bien ¿les gusto el capitulo? Espero que sí.**

**¿Me podrían dejar algún comentario? ¿Sí?**

**Bueno pues que se la pasen genial los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	11. Te lo prometo

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**Te lo prometo**

Ya salían de la aldea, en medio de un bosque bastante espeso, los dos jóvenes se encontraban internados en un silencio bastante incomodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Sasuke, lo hizo, en un tono un poco arrogante pregunto:

-¿sigues enojada?... espero una respuesta a cambio pero al no llegar, continuo -¿no vas a hablarme?

-…-Hinata ni siquiera lo miro y aumento la velocidad, algo que sorprendió a el muchacho a la vez que lo molesto.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke aumento la velocidad aun más que ella posándose enfrente de ella y con cierta brusquedad antes de que esta pudiera siquiera pensar en escapar, la tomo de la muñeca jalándola hacia él.

-Hyuuga, estamos en una misión, tenemos que estar unidos…

-Pues yo solo digo que yo estaba dispuesta a venir sola…

-Pues yo te recuerdo que estos lugares son muy peligrosos para ti y eso te lo advirtió la Hokage.

-No soy tan inútil como crees, así que no me…

-Yo hare lo que crea necesario para mantenerte a salvo de cualquier peligro.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Eso no es lo que vi cuando mi hermano estuvo a punto de raptarte, además ahora no será solo Itachi, el que te busque, si no, muchos otros más.

Hinata con rudeza intento soltarse del agarre de Sasuke pero solo logro que este la agarrara con más fuerza.

-Hinata te estás comportando como una niña malcriada.

-No me hagas reír, el maduro tratando de darme clases de comportamiento…

-Te burlas de mí…

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Antes no te habrías atrevido a desafiarme…

-Tú lo dijiste, antes… y no me mires de esa forma, me estás haciendo enojar.

-¿Y cómo puedo evitar que te enfades?

-No sé de que hablas…

-Tal vez necesitas esto… y sin dejarla siquiera reaccionar la beso

Hinata se disgusto aun mas, lo aparto con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero al mirarlo, este se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, acto que la hizo enfurecer, sin pensar en lo que hizo, lo abofeteo, sasuke se quedo atónito, ante lo ocurrido.

Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se acerco a él y con un tono de arrepentimiento le dijo.

-Perdón… sasuke… yo…

-Aléjate de mí

-Sasuke yo…

-Realmente no se qué demonios te pasa.

-Yo… Es que… No volverá a pasar.

-Claro que no pasara de nuevo. Y sin mirarla comenzó a correr alejándose de ella.

Ya con una distancia considerablemente alejado de Hinata, bajo la velocidad.

Pensaba muy molesto lo acontecido apenas hace unos segundos.

"como_ demonios se atrevió a golpearme, lo peor es que me hizo sentir algo que nadie me había hecho sentir, ¿Qué? ¿Yo preocupándome porque me cacheteo? ¿Yo? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Sí que está haciendo cambiar mi forma de ser"._

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de lo ocurrido, inclusive ya había oscurecido.

Sasuke: -Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que armemos el campamento y dormir un poco.

-Sí.

Hinata no pudo atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, se sentía muy culpable por haberlo golpeado.

-Sasuke…

-Qué demonios quieres.

-Por favor discúlpame no sé que me paso.

-mmm…

-Aunque la verdad siento que te lo merecías, a veces me haces pensar que solo me usas…

-No te des tanta importancia, además muchas en tu lugar estarían contentas solo por mi presencia, no cree…

-¡BASTA! Ya te dije que yo no soy como las demás, así que no te atrevas a compararme.

-vaya vaya, así que después de todo si tienes un carácter, aunque muy bien guardado.

-No te burles de mí…

-No me burlo, solo que me sorprende verte así de enojada, para alguien dulce y tierna como tú, ese tipo de cosas no va contigo. La miro por unos segundos tratando de descifrar su pensamiento, pero esta no daba signos de alguna expresión en la cara.

-Bueno ya perdón, aunque sigo pensando que no hice algo que tu no quisieras… Le dirigió una sonrisa soberbia.

-¿Aquí nos quedaremos a dormir?

-Así es

Hinata se quito la pesada mochila que traía en la espalda se arrodillo y acomodo una bolsa de dormir, de pronto un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el aire estaba helado, le vino a la mente que pronto entraría la época de invierno.

-¿Qué pasa hyuuga?

-Nada, es solo que ya comienza a hacer frio.

-Tienes razón, que mala época para hacer una misión ¿no crees?

-Si

-Bueno pues si tienes frio podemos armar la casa de dormir, aunque tardaremos un poco más en descansar.

-S-si me p-parece muy buena idea.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra, podrías traer un poco de madera para hacer una fogata, podríamos comer algo, además de que también ayudaría a dormir en un lugar cálido.

-Si no tardo, ¿Sasuke?

-¿sí?

-Aun estas enojado con migo por la bofetada.

-No… solo olvídalo.

-ok.

-Hinata…

-¿sí?

-¿En verdad sientes que te utilizo?

-A veces me haces sentir eso…

-Pues espero que te quede claro que no, además no somos novios ni nada parecido.

Hinata solo lo miro sorprendida y le dirigió una sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo sus palabras le dolieron, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a traer algo de leña.

No encontraba mucha leña por ningún lado así que se alejo un poco más, el bosque se encontraba bastante oscuro y hasta tenebroso, así que al darse cuenta de que ya se había alejado mucho, decidió regresar, pero antes de darse la vuelta sintió una mano en su hombro, esto la asusto muchísimo, hasta grito con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

-Hyuuga soy yo cálmate.

-Uchiha-san me asusto.

-No habíamos quedado que me llamaras Sasuke.

-Pues tú no me llamas por mi nombre.

-Bueno, Hinata, solo venia a ayudarte, además ya te habías tardado mucho y me preocupe.

-¿por mi?

-Por quien más.

-Es raro, nadie además de mis compañeros de grupo se preocupaban por mí, bueno también Neji-nisan…

-Ni siquiera tú papa, o tú hermana.

-No, yo nunca les he importado, creo que ya te había contado que me prefieren muerta, ninguno me quiere ni un poquito, cuando estaba con ellos solamente me insultaban, o me decían que solamente estorbo que estoy demás en esa casa, y cosas por el estilo. Sin darse cuenta había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas, algo que para Sasuke no paso desapercibido, al verla así no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a ella y le limpio las lagrimas, esta comenzó a llorar más y sin poder evitarlo, se arrojo en su pecho, Sasuke solo la abrazo y le dijo:

-Solo cálmate, ya no volverás a recibir ningún insulto por parte de ellos, ni por parte de nadie, yo no lo permitiré, Te lo prometo.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si**

**¿Dejarían un peque comentario? ¿Sí? **

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, si tienen alguna duda o comentario háganmelo saber, yo con mucho gusto les responderé.**

**Los quiere muuuuuuuuucho Hinasweet.**


	12. Gracias

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**Gracias**

-Solo cálmate, ya no volverás a recibir ningún insulto por parte de ellos, ni por parte de nadie, yo no lo permitiré, Te lo prometo. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo había dicho pero al verla así de frágil sintió que tenía que decírselo

Hinata al escucharlo se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca se imagino que Sasuke le dijera eso, jamás pensó que ella le importara tanto.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Si?

-¿En verdad te importo tanto?

Sasuke al verse descubierto por la joven quiso aparentar lo que sentía

-Tsunade me encargo cuidarte, es mi trabajo.

-Ella te encargo que me cuidaras de tu hermano, no de mi familia.

Se ruborizo al darse cuenta que ella daba al blanco.

-….- No pudo contestar nada, Hinata era muy lista y observadora

-¿Sasuke? Porque no me contestas.

-Yo solo… olvídalo si, no malinterpretes las cosas.

-Pero explícame…

-Creo que ya está haciendo más frio, anda vámonos a dormir, mañana será un día cansado.

-Gracias, aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres muy amable en tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Mi trabajo es protegerte, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, mientras estés con migo nada te pasara.

-Gracias.

-¿y ahora porque?

-Por todo lo que haces por mí.

-Ya te dije que es mi trabajo.

-El darme un techo donde poder dormir, no es tu obligación.

-Bueno, pues entonces acepto tu agradecimiento.

-¿te habías dado cuenta que hoy el cielo esta hermoso?

-No, pero ahora que lo observo… creo que tienes razón está en su mejor esplendor.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella cambio repentinamente de tema, ella era realmente ingenua, una joven con una alma tan pura que el por más de que intentara alejarse, cada vez le parecía más difícil, no quería aceptarlo pero ya comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

-La luna esta bellísima, sabes que así se ven tus ojos. Ups ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-Hinata se ruborizo al escucharlo ¿había escuchado bien o a él le gustaban sus ojos? ¿Sí? Jeje, soltó una risita de nervios pero no dijo nada más sobre su comentario.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Me agrado mucho conocerte más a fondo, así podría dar mi opinión a las demás personas cuando hablan de ti sin conocerte, suelen ser muy crueles, no se dan cuenta de que no tienen derecho a hablar así de alguien sin conocerlo.

-La verdad lo que la gente diga o piense me tiene sin cuidado.

-Pero a mí no me parece algo bueno, si ellos se dieran cuenta de cómo eres realmente se darían cuenta de que se han equivocado rotundamente al insultarte o al criticarte.

-Hinata… sé lo que soy y no porque hablen mal de mí, me harán sentir mal.

-Eso es lo que más admiro de ti.

-¿Me admiras?

-Sí, porque, no importa lo que te pase siempre miras hacia adelante y no te sientes mal, por algún comentario mal intencionado, además de que sabes lo que quieres y nadie te intimida por mucho que lo intente.

-Pues yo también te admiro…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eres muy optimista, a pesar de que por dentro te encuentres destrozada siempre tienes una sonrisa que regalar y mostrar, además que eres muy amable y tierna con todo el mundo sin siquiera prestar atención con quien hablas, por eso creo que has conseguido tantos amigos.

-No sabía que soy así, bueno… es que siempre me hacían ver mis defectos pero nunca…

-¿Tus virtudes?

-No, nunca.

-Pues tienes muchas, es más tienes más virtudes que defectos.

-Ya ves, tú también puedes ser amable.

-Creo que tú sacas lo mejor de mí.

-Pues eso es bueno.

-Creo que cada vez está bajando más la temperatura, ¿te importaría que durmiéramos juntos?

-¿En la misma casa de campaña?

-Sí.

Hinata se ruborizo demasiado, pero le respondió.

-No en lo absoluto, además no hay otra tienda.

-Bien pues vamos, deja te ayudo dame la mitad de la leña.

Ya llegaron al campamento, prendieron la fogata, calentaron la comida y después se fueron a dormir.

Sasuke ayudo a meter las bolsas de dormir, Hinata no dejaba de temblar aun dentro de la bolsa de dormir, aun no era invierno pero en el lugar donde se encontraban hacia un frio terrible.

-¿Tienes mucho frio no es así?

-S-s-si.

-Si nos abrazamos nos daremos calor mutuo, bueno pero es solo si quieres.

-Eso es mejor que morir congelada.

Tímidamente la oji-luna se acerco al azabache, este solamente la abrazo, Hinata apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este y así después de acomodarse y de sentir un poco de calor, se quedaron dormidos.

Ya en la madrugada, la peli azul escucho unos gritos y sintió como algo de bajo de su cabeza se movía descontroladamente.

-¡NO! Cómo pudiste hermano, porque… ¡PORQUE!

Hinata veía al poseedor de un par de ojos color negro, y como de estos salían lágrimas sin cesar, sin poder pensarlo se le acerco y lo abrazo fuerte diciéndole con la voz más dulce que tenía…

-Tranquilo, ya paso, solo es una pesadilla nada más, no llores, estoy aquí no pasara nada.

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a golpear todo a su alcance y en un movimiento brusco la acorralo y se poso encima de ella, Hinata totalmente aterrada cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo con temor de que alguno de los golpes que lanzaba al aire el azabache la alcanzara.

-¡SASUKE! Tranquilízate, soy yo Hina… Antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre, este lanzo un golpe, que iba directo a la cara de la peli azul, el golpe casi la alcanza, por suerte no lo hizo, sin embargo este golpeo el suelo, sacando a él azabache de su espantoso trance, su puño estaba sangrando, al abrir los ojos vio como la joven se encontraba bajo su cuerpo con lagrimas en las mejillas, de pronto sintió un dolor punzante proveniente de su mano al verla, se dio cuenta de que sangraba, la chica al verlo despierto y tranquilo dirigió su mirada a la mano de Sasuke, este se quito de encima y salió de la tienda, la Hyuuga sin pensarlo, lo siguió.

-Te encuentras bien… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Yo nunca lloro, y mejor lárgate, quiero estar solo…

-No te dejare con esa herida en tu mano, por lo menos déjame curarte.

-Porque me tratas de esa manera… aun cuando te trate así.

-Porque mi deber es ayudarte y si puedo… cuidarte, como lo haces tú con migo, ahora somos compañeros y creo… que también… amigos, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

-Pues no lo sé nunca he tenido uno…

-Eso no lo creo, que hay de Naruto-kun o Sakura-chan.

-Pues creo que no cuentan, porque yo nunca hice nada por ellos.

-Yo creo que no es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé.

-¿pero cómo?

-Pues si ellos no te consideraran su amigo, no habrían hecho todo lo que hicieron para traerte de vuelta.

-creo que tienes razón.

-Ellos harían todo porque tú estés a salvo…

-¿Tu lo harías?

-¿Qué?

-¿tu darías tu vida por mi?

-Si fuera necesario, si, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

-¿De verdad?

-¿y tú? ¿Darías la vida por mí?

-Desde luego que si no solo porque es mi misión si no porque…- Sasuke se le acerco mirándola a los ojos, sentía que debía decirle lo que hace poco se había dado cuenta que sentía por ella.

-¿Si no porque?

-…Porque yo…- Se le acerco más, mirando sus tiernos labios. -Porque creo que yo… Siento… que…- estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió que alguien más estaba mirando la escena.

-Valla valla, hermanito, parece ser que eres todo un tonto sentimental y cursi, sin mencionar lo don Juan que te volviste desde la última vez que te vi, mira que enamorarte de una Hyuuga, si nuestro padre te viera se avergonzaría de ti.

-Itachi…

-Nunca pensé que un Uchiha se convirtiera en esto, pero creo que eres un tonto sentimental. Nuestro padre…

-¡CALLATE! No te atrevas a nombrarlo… después de haberlos matado tú te atreves a…

-Creo que siempre te quito lo que más quieres y esta vez no será diferente…

Itachi se acerco a ellos amenazadoramente, los dos jóvenes se hacían hacia atrás cada vez que Itachi se les acercaba.

-Si no quieres salir herido, entrégamela.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando volteo Itachi, ya tenía a Hinata y la sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¡SUELTALA!

Itachi con un kunai en su mano la apunto a la altura del cuello de Hinata, haciendo que de este saliera una gota de sangre.

-¡SASUKE!

-¡HINATA! No te atrevas a lastimarla… o si no…

-O si no que… no estás en condición de darme órdenes, además no lastimaría a la futura madre de mis hijos…

-Suéltame me lastimas…

-Cálmate preciosa, si te portas bien no te hare nada… bueno al menos no algo que no disfrutes…

-¡MALDITO CERDO… SUELTALA!

Itachi, para hacerlo enfurecer aun más, lamio el cuello de Hinata, absorbiendo de la herida la poca sangre que salía de esta.

-N-no, por favor… La oji-perla dejo derramar unas lágrimas.

-Esto es poco de lo que puedo hacerte disfrutar.

Itachi tomo su rostro entre las manos decidido a besarla, la joven al sentir los labios de este, comenzó a pegarle.

-Creo que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

-Quien dice que lo disfruto, estás loco, no me iré contigo, ¡JAMÁS! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡JAMAS!

-¿y qué te hace pensar que te lo estoy preguntando? Tu vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

-Pues primero muerta que…

-¿quieres ver muerto a sasuke?

-No lo harías…

-Ya mate a mi clan, matarlo a él no hará la diferencia.

-¡NO… HINATA! No lo escuches no podría hacerme daño, no es tan bueno.

-No puedo arriesgarme, además yo te dije que daría mi vida… por ti.

Mientras Hinata distraía a Itachi, Sasuke le propino un fuerte golpe, este callo de rodillas, Hinata le quito el kunai y para que este no los siguiera Sasuke se lo clavo en la pierna, la desgarro, dejándolo totalmente imposibilitado de seguirlos o caminar, mucho menos correr tras ellos.

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Los sorprendí? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque en cada uno de mis capítulos les pongo mucho entusiasmo y esfuerzo.**

**Solo les pido un favor, dejen comentarios porque es lo que me hace seguir con la historia y al no saber su opinión o algún comentario me hacen pensar que ya no les gusta mi historia y si es así pues mejor háganmelo saber para ya no seguir con ella, y mejor crear otra.**

**T.T Ojala no sea así porque realmente me encanta escribir y he invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ella, bueno espero su respuesta.**

**Pásenla bonito, los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	13. Tengo mucho miedo Sasuke

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir este capi… bueno es que a comparación de los otros este tardo muchísimo, pero bueno mi excusa es que mi lap se descompuso y la tuve que mandar reparar, además de que la otra compu estaba sin Internet y hasta ahora sigue igual, tratare de persuadir a mi ma, para que vuelvan a poner el Internet, además como ya estoy trabajando ya no tengo tanto tiempo, con los exámenes, el trabajo y el estudio haber como le hago, pero yo seguiré con la historia, bueno pues los dejo, porque seguro no les importan mis excusas.

"**Tengo mucho miedo Sasuke"**

Llegaron a su campamento, recogieron todo y se fueron lo más rápido posible, se escondieron tras de una cascada que encontraron en el camino.

Ya que estaban a salvo Hinata se arrojo a los brazos de Sasuke, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Tengo mucho miedo Sasuke, no quiero que por mi culpa salgas lastimado.

-Eso no pasara ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

-No es eso, en quien no confío es en el…

-El nunca lograra hacerme daño.

-Es que… si algo te llegara a pasar… si algo te pasara por mi culpa yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Ya, ya… tranquila, ya estamos a salvo.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras.

-Te lo prometo.

La tomo del cuello para besarla, pero cuando la toco esta frunció el seño y dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?

-No, es solo que, todavía me duele la herida que me hizo en el cuello.

-Ahhhh es verdad, ese imbécil, no volverá a tocarte, no se lo permitiré. Su rostro dejo ver lo enojado que se encontraba, hiba a hacerle pagar cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado Hinata.

-Sasuke, gracias yo no sé…

-Shhh, hay alguien cerca al parecer se ha metido a la cascada.

Guardaron silencio para no levantar sospechas, Hinata se puso seria y activo el… Byakugan…- Se preparó para cualquier cosa. -…no es Itachi, de hecho…- abrió los ojos exageradamente. -...es mi primo.

-¿y qué hace aquí?

-Pues no lo sé, pero hay que hablar con él, al parecer está herido y está limpiando sus heridas.

Hinata y Sasuke salieron del escondite, para ver a un moribundo Neji, lleno de heridas y con la ropa destrozada.

-Neji-nisan ¿se encuentra bien? Al verlo tan lastimado, Hinata se asusto, se encontraba bastante mal, nunca lo había visto, en esas condiciones.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Después le explico acompáñeme atrás de la cascada nos escondemos, de Itachi Uchiha.

-Hinata-sama ¿pero que le paso en el cuello? ¿Este… Uchiha se atrevió a tocarla?

-No Sasuke no me ha hecho nada, de hecho, el me ha protegido desde que se fue, el que me hizo todo esto fue Itachi.

Lo ayudaron a pararse y ya dentro de su escondite, Hinata, le curó sus heridas y lo vendo, saco de la mochila de su primo ropa seca y se la dio para que se cambiara, ya más recuperado Neji, les conto de su misión, pero que aun de estar todo mal herido la había logrado realizar con todo éxito.

-Así que te atacaron para apoderarse del byakugan…

-Así es.

-Entonces lo que dijo Tsunade es verdad…

-¿Les conto acerca de que en estos territorios se quieren apoderar del byakugan?

-Sí, yo quise venir solo, pero como te podrás imaginar, no me lo permitió.

-Pero esto es una imprudencia, como puede mandar a Hinata-sama, no le basta con la amenaza de Itachi, sino que ahora quiere que la maten.

-Neji-nisan creo que está exagerando, yo estoy segura que la Hokage lo hizo porque nos necesitaba… ella confía en nosotros.

-Hinata-sama es usted muy comprensiva, Tsunade esta poniéndola en peligro… Hinata no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, que acaso ¿no confiaban en ella?

-Lo único que ustedes me demuestran con ese comportamiento es que no confían en mí, que al igual que mi padre me creen un estorbo.

-Hinata-sama…

-No, ella confía en mí, no soy una niñita débil… creí que ya lo habían entendido… Dijo en tono de decepción.

-Hinata no es eso…

-¿Entonces qué es?

Sasuke iba a responder cuando Neji se le adelanto.

-Estamos preocupados por usted o al menos eso por mi cuenta…

Sasuke hizo caso omiso al comentario de Neji.

-Hinata no estamos diciendo que eres débil, es solo que no queremos que algo te pase.

-Pero al sobreprotegerme no ganan nada.

-Pues si, pero se trata de tu vida, no es un juego, con el que queremos correr el riesgo, aun Neji tuvo problemas con esos tipos de los cuales no sabemos nada, ni siquiera si son todos los que atacaron a tu primo, puede haber más y de seguro que bastante más fuertes que con los que se enfrento él.

-Pero no podemos escondernos para siempre ni de tu hermano ni de lo demás.

Después de un buen rato de discutir sobre los atacantes de Neji a Sasuke se le ocurrió, un plan para que Hinata, pasara desapercibida por el enemigo.

-Mira se me ocurrió que tal vez si te conviertes en alguien más…

-Pero ¿en quién?

-Pues no lo sé… ¿Qué tal Sakura?

-Pero no soy tan fuerte como ella…

-No necesitas su fuerza, solo su apariencia.

-…- Hinata se quedo pensando. "¿Podré hacerme pasar por Sakura?"

-Que dices… Es lo único que se me ocurre para mantenerte a salvo en la misión.

-…- No contesto nada solo se les quedo mirando muy atentamente.

-Cuando estemos en la posada podrás quitarte el disfraz.

-Creo… c-creo q-que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

-primero intente no tartamudear cuando este nerviosa.

-Si Neji-nisan lo intentaré.

-Y recuerda que yo te llamaré Sakura, hay que practicarlo antes de ponerlo a prueba.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor, espero que no me cueste trabajo, porque Sakura-san es una kunoichi muy segura de sí.

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata para ponerla a prueba.

-A ver… empecemos… Sakura pásame un kunai.

-…-

-Sakura… … Hinata no estás poniendo atención.

-Lo siento.

Estuvieron practicando hasta cuando ya pudo acostumbrarse, Neji ya tenía que regresar a Konoha así que se despidieron de él.

-Creo que ya tengo que irme, ya me retrase mucho, debo regresar.

Neji se daba la vuelta cuando Hinata dijo:

-¿Neji-nisan?

-¿Sí?

-Vaya con cuidado.

-No se preocupe por mí, todo saldrá bien, mejor cuídese usted.

-Claro Nisan espero verlo pronto.

-Hasta luego… ¿Uchiha?…

-¿mmh?

-Cuídela.

-Por supuesto eso no me lo tienes que pedir.

Después de despedirse de Neji, solo vieron como su alta figura desaparecía a través de la cascada.

-Continuemos…

Continuaron practicando hasta que Hinata se sintió cómoda con su disfraz, nadie hubiera notado que no era Sakura a excepción de ese tartamudeo y el rubor en sus mejillas.

-El sonrojo se puede arreglar, pero Sakura jamás tartamudea, aunque ya no lo haces tan seguido como antes, es inevitable sobre todo cuando estas nerviosa.

-L-lo siento.

-Vez, tendré que hacer algo… a ver una situación que te ponga nerviosa…

A Sasuke se le vino algo en mente… algo con lo que no podría contar Hinata, en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola, que al notarla la joven sintió un escalofrió, en la columna, Sasuke se estaba acercando demasiado, algo que por supuesto los nervios de la Hyuuga no podrían soportar.

-¿Q-q-que ha-haces Sasu…?

-Shhh… Puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar. -…solo intento ayudarte, ya sabes para que no te pongas nerviosa… intenta no ponerte nerviosa por mi cercanía, recuerda que Sakura desde que esta con Naruto, ni siquiera se emociona al verme.

-P-pero…

-Tienes que concentrarte y lo sabes…

Hinata sentía que ya no podía respirar, de pronto todo se volvió negro y se desmayo, Sasuke no se sorprendió así que antes de que le ojiluna cayera al suelo, el, la tomo en brazos y la recostó en una manta.

-Fue demasiado para ella… Bien será mejor que vaya a pescar algo, ya tengo hambre.

Sasuke se aseguro de que nadie anduviera cerca, ya que se aseguro que no había gente por allí, salió por la cascada y se dispuso a pescar. Hinata como media hora después despertó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sasuke?

Se puso en guardia cuando noto que alguien pasaba a través de la cascada.

-Tranquila, tranquila soy yo…

Hinata bajo la guardia y su cuerpo que había estado de lo más tenso, ahora estaba relajado.

-Ah… es usted, lo siento es que al no verlo me asuste un poco.

-Estuve pescando y también logre cocinarlos, están un poco quemados pero saben bien, toma come, tenemos que descansar, mañana tendremos que partir muy temprano.

-Muy bien, gracias, pero pudiste despertarme y te habría ayudado.

-Ya no importa solo siéntate, ya tengo hambre.

-Ohhh, si lo siento.

Los dos comieron, después Sasuke pidió a Hinata que viera si había alguien cerca.

-Solo algunos aldeanos, pero bastante lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué preguntas? Creí que íbamos a partir hasta mañana.

-Sí pero quiero entrenar un poco….

CoNtInUaRa….

¿Y bien que les pareció?

Que les parece si me dan su opinión, aun que sea con un pequeño review, ¿les parece?

Antes que se me olvide quiero agradecer a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review del capi anterior no saben cuanto se los agradezco, son los mejores, espero pronto pueda arreglar lo del Internet para ser más rápida con la historia y no hacerlos esperar tanto.

Bueno hasta el próximo capi, cuídense y pórtense bien jiji.

Los quiere muchísimo… Hinasweet.


	14. Poniendo a prueba el plan

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**PONIENDO A PRUEBA EL PLAN**

Los dos comieron, después Sasuke pidió a Hinata que viera si había alguien cerca.

-Solo algunos aldeanos, pero bastante lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué preguntas? Creí que íbamos a partir hasta mañana.

-Sí pero quiero entrenar un poco….

-bien… entiendo… ¿podría…?

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar a la joven, de voz dulce, la miro desconcertado y desesperado dijo antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

-¿podrías…?-. La miro e intento animarla a continuar, pero el sabia que era una persona con nula paciencia, sin mencionar la prisa que tenia por entrenar. -¿vas a hablar o solo te vas a quedar mirándome?

Hinata se ruborizo de sobre manera, al escuchar la manera en que sasuke se dirigía a ella, no se había dado cuenta de cómo, se le había quedado viendo, ya que no se atrevía a preguntarle, si ella también podía entrenar con el.

-yo… quería preguntarle si podía entrenar con usted-. Otra vez le volvía a hablar de usted, no se había dado cuenta de ello, sin embargo Sasuke no lo dejo pasar desapercibido, se sentía tan incomoda que volvía a hablarle de esa manera.

-¿con usted?

-S-solo si usted quiere…

-¿usted?

-…- Hinata se quedo completamente desconcertada, no sabía a que se refería así que no supo que responder, de igual forma Sasuke, noto la cara de duda de la joven y así respondió a sus dudas.

-¿Por qué volviste a hablarme de usted?

-…-

-¿No se supone que ya había más confianza entre nosotros?

-Yo…

Sasuke no supo, realmente porque pero se sentía molesto mas que con ella con el mismo por perder la confianza de Hinata, pero al sentirse tan enfadado, no pudo evitar hablar con enfado en sus palabras.

-Si quieres entrenar con migo lo puedes hacer. Sus palabras sonaron, muy frías, hasta su mirada había cambiado totalmente, Hinata al darse cuenta deque el azabache se encontraba más que enojado solo respondió.

-Si… -reunió todo el aire que podía para tomar valor y continuo. –Si no quiere, esta bien, lo entiendo, necesita privacidad, creo que todos la necesitamos-. No supo que más hacer así que dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando hacia el bosque.

Sasuke al notar en su mirada triste y al verla alejarse, no supo como reaccionar y sin mas, la dejo irse, se sorprendió al escuchar a la peli azul, no supo que tono había empleado en las palabras dichas _**¿triste,**____**enojada,**____**decepcionada**____**tal**____**vez?**____**¿Habrá**____**pensado**____**que**____**me**____**enoje**____**con**____**ella?**_ Pensaba una y otra vez, intento alejar a Hinata de su pensamiento entrenando un poco pero al no lograrlo, decidió irla a buscar. _**Pero**____**que**____**idiota**____**soy**____**como**____**la**____**pude**____**dejar**____**ir**____**sola**____**¿y**____**si**____**le**____**pasa**____**algo?**____**Soy**____**un**____**tonto**__**… **__**no**__**… **__**si**____**algo**____**le**____**pasa**____**no**____**me**____**lo**____**perdonaría,**____**mejor**____**iré**____**a**____**buscarla,**____**ya**____**lleva**____**15**____**minutos**____**lejos,**____**no**____**puedo**____**permitirme**____**que**____**por**____**una**____**estupidez**____**algo**____**le**____**pase.**_

Y sin pensarlo más tomo el sendero que había tomado, la persona por la cual se encontraba tan preocupado, después de caminar la encontró no muy lejos y la vio sentada junto a un árbol, al acercarse más noto que se encontraba dormida, la miro con cierta ternura, la iba a cargar cuando observo que la chica tenia restos de lagrimas en las mejillas, de repente la joven comenzó a parpadear y el se alejo de ella rápidamente, al abrir los ojos… _**tenía**____**toda**____**la**____**razón**____**a**____**estado**____**llorando**__**… **__**seguro**____**que**____**fue**____**por**____**mi**____**culpa.**___Pensaba el azabache, mientras observaba los ojos de tono lavanda casi blancos de la chica, que se encontraban, hinchados y rojos, Hinata al notar que Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella, se talló los ojos para que el, no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, pero era demasiado tarde como para que Sasuke, "el joven más observador que había conocido", no se diera cuenta.

-has estado llorando ¿verdad?

La oji luna abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida_**.**____**¡Se**____**dio**____**cuenta!**____**pero**____**que**____**tonta**____**soy,**____**Sasuke**____**es**____**muy**____**observador**____**¿Cómo**____**no**____**se**____**iba**____**a**____**dar**____**cuenta?**____**Seguro**____**que**____**tengo**____**los**____**ojos**____**hinchados.**_

-…- No contesto, la respuesta era más que obvia.

-No estaba enojado con tigo, te lo digo por si pensaste que era así.

-¿No lo estaba?

-No ¿porque lo estaría?

-Pues por la…

-Lo siento no fue mi intención-. No la dejo continuar. _**¿Me**____**disculpe?**____**¡Dios!**____**Cada**____**vez**____**estoy**____**más**____**loco**__**… **__**Sasuke**____**Uchiha**____**disculpándose,**____**si**____**que**____**me**____**hace**____**cambiar.**_

Hinata no sabía como reaccionar, estaba atónita por lo escuchado.

-Solo… solo no te vuelvas a ir, se supone que vine a cuidarte, así que… pase lo que pase, no te alejes ¿si?- La joven asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, el azabache le extendió la mano y le ayudo a pararse.

-Quería decirte que mañana temprano, tenemos que partir, la aldea oculta de la cascada ya está cerca y nos hemos retrasado, ya deberíamos estar de vuelta a la aldea o por lo menos, teníamos que haber entregado ya los documentos, así que prepárate porque pondremos a prueba el plan del que platicamos.

-¿El plan del disfraz?

-Si o acaso tienes una mejor idea…

-No…

-Bien pues empecemos

La Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo haría, segundos después ya era Sakura a la que veías, en lo único en lo que podías diferenciarla con la verdadera es que esta tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y que además jugaba con sus dedos demostrando lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Y bien… estoy como ella?

-Si igual, a excepción de tu sonrosada cara y… por favor deja de jugar con tus dedos… Sakura nunca hace eso.

-L-lo siento

Todo esto era observado por un grupo de ninjas que los vigilaba desde cerca…

-Ya le tenemos ¿Qué piensa hacer jefe?

-Atacarlos por sorpresa, yo les daré la orden, quiero que los capturen sobre todo a la chica y no quiero ningún rasguño en ella ¿entendido?

-Sí señor

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban muy ocupados entrenando juntos, ya llevaban un buen rato entrenando, hasta estaba comenzando a oscurecer, Hinata comenzó a moverse rápido para esquivar las patadas del chico, se encontraban muy cerca de la orilla del pequeño rio, después fue su turno para defenderse ya iba a darle una patada cuando piso en falso y cayo directo al agua empapándose completamente, Sasuke al ver esto solo rodo los ojos en tono de fastidio, los dos se encontraban jadeando de tanto ejercicio ya estaban cansados.

-E-esta he-helada- Dijo titiritando de frio.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan distraída… mejor ve a cambiarte no queremos que te enfermes y tenga que cuidarte.

La chica lo miro se abrazó a sí misma y se froto los brazos, en seguida se metió al hueco de la cascada y se cambió, cuando termino decidió salir.

-Ya termine de cambiarme… ya puedes entrar.

-valla por fin… te tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento pero es que tenía que exprimir y poner a secar mi ropa.

Sasuke se estiro y dejo escapar un bostezo.

-Creo que ya tienes sueño

-Solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo

-Bueno eso se debe a que ahora si entrenamos durante mucho tiempo… según yo fueron como 6 o 7 horas.

-Eh entrenado durante mucho más tiempo, solo me detuve porque te caíste al rio

-Pues yo pienso que estás cansado por el entrenamiento

-Ya te dije que solo estoy cansado un poco… así que no molestes

-Pues yo si tengo sueño, así que dormiré un rato.

-hmp

Hinata solo vio cómo se recostó y cerró los ojos, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

Al otro día Sasuke se despertó primero, comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas para cuando tuvieran que partir cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, en seguida se puso en guardia, iba a despertar a Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella ya no se veía como Sakura, de repente un dardo salió de la nada y le dio en el brazo, comenzó a ver borroso y a sentirse mareado, de repente se acercó a Hinata y esta comenzaba a parpadear al parecer ya se estaba despertando, en cuento abrió los ojos vio a dos tipos que amarraban a Sasuke, este alarmado le grito: -¡Corre! Esta lo intento torpemente, tropezando con sus mismos pies cayendo al piso, cuando volvía a intentar correr dos tipos se le pusieron enfrente y uno de estos la tomo del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?

-¡Suéltame!... ¡Sasuke!

-Tu novio no podrá ayudarte, le pusimos un sedante muy fuerte, no podrá despertarse, estará sedado unas cuantas horas.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Qué que queremos? Pues déjame pensar… a ti

En eso el que parecía ser el jefe le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndola caer en sus brazos, completamente inconsciente, el tipo, la tomo en brazos y la, amarro de las manos atrás en la espalda y también amarro sus pies.

-Creo que esta vez sí atrapamos a un Hyuuga y no solo eso sino que es una chica… y una muy linda.

-¿Jefe que hacemos con el novio de la chica?

-Amárrenlo también no quiero problemas con ese chico, se ve que es bastante fuerte.

-¿Qué haremos con la chica?

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de sustraer el Byakugan

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo?

-No aún no.

-¿Cree que funcione si le quitamos los ojos?

-Tal vez.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué no lo sedaron?

-No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí…

-Jefe la chica está despertando… ¿No le gustaría jugar con ella antes de matarla?

-Eso planeo hacer…

-Si te atreves a tocarla te mato ¿Entendiste?

-Creo que no estás en posición de amenazar, te recuerdo que estás amarrado… Traigan a la chica…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡No, no me toques!

-Oh Vamos solo queremos divertirnos un rato.

-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!

De pronto un Sasuke furioso se soltó y corrió hacia ellos con una mano echando chispas, se veía como la electricidad se movía en su mano, los cuatro tipos se pusieron en posición de ataque y comenzaron a intentar pelear con el azabache, ni los cuatro juntos eran competencia para el chico, sin embargo uno lo alcanzo a herirlo en el brazo, en cuanto se deshizo de los tipos fue corriendo hacia Hinata, la desato, tomaron todas sus cosas y salieron de la cascada, los dos iban corriendo hacia donde debían dejar los pergaminos, pero Sasuke iba más lento que la chica cosa que le pareció raro a la Hyuuga, de repente Sasuke comenzó a ver borroso y estuvo a punto de caerse de una rama, para suerte del azabache la chica lo había estado vigilando, así que antes de que cayera al suelo lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se recargara en ella, se pararon, estaban en un bosque, Hinata observo a Sasuke y vio que tenía las mejillas rojas, no le dio importancia e hizo que Sasuke se sentara.

Después de un rato Hinata saco una casa de campaña y Sasuke se metió en ella, se recostó en un futon, la chica se dio cuenta de que la herida comenzaba a sangrar, así que le puso una gasa y después se la vendo….

**CoNtInUaRa…**

**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, ¿Les está agradando la historia? Espero que sí porque debido a un problema en la compu, algo le pasó, a este capítulo y lo tuve que volver a escribir aunque creo que quedo mejor que el original ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gusto este capítulo? **

**Bueno háganmelo saber con un review, se los agradecería muchísimo, les mando besitos jiji**

**Atte.: Hinasweet**


	15. La llegada a la aldea

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**La llegada a la aldea…**

Después de un rato Hinata saco una casa de campaña y Sasuke se metió en ella, se recostó en un futon, la chica se dio cuenta de que la herida comenzaba a sangrar, así que le puso una gasa y después se la vendo, Sasuke se durmió un rato pero luego de dormirse comenzó a temblar, Hinata puso su mano en la frente de él y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre, afuera había empezado a llover y muy fuerte, Hinata saco una bandeja y la lleno de agua después entro a la tienda y mojo un trapo para ponérselo en la frente y así bajarle la temperatura, pasaron como dos horas de cuidarlo, ya se encontraba en su temperatura normal Hinata lo miro un rato para ver si despertaba, y así se quedó dormida recargando su cabeza en el estómago del chico.

Sasuke despertó y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, se encontró a una Hinata completamente dormida encima de él, ya se sentía mejor, pensó que se veía con un toque angelical la chica al dormir, no quería despertarla pero tarde o temprano ella despertaría ¿No? Así que decidió despertarla, toco a la chica del hombro y esta despertó al instante.

-¡Sasuke! Despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor.

-¡Qué bueno!

-Me estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo…

-Si

-No debiste

-Y que querías que hiciera, ¿dejarte morir?

-No iba a morir solo por una fiebre

-Pues te veías muy mal

-Pues ya estoy mejor

-Eso es muy bueno.

-Y ahora ya debemos continuar ya nos retrasamos demasiado

-¿Crees que ya estas mucho mejor para continuar?

-No creo lo estoy

-Eso me parece bien…

-Pues entonces continuemos.

-Por cierto ¿Crees que sea buena idea continuar con el disfraz? Por si las dudas…

-Creo que sería lo mejor, no quiero volverme a encontrar con tipos como los anteriores

Los dos recogieron sus cosas y continuaron su camino, una hora después llegaron y se dirigieron a entregar los pergaminos, dos ninjas los recibieron y los guiaron hacia donde debían entregar los pergaminos y a su vez les entregarían otros.

-Ninjas de Konoha ¿no?

-Si

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-La hokage nos pidió que trajéramos unos pergaminos…

-¿Entonces ustedes son lo que vienen a intercambiar pergaminos?

-A si es…

-Bueno pues sígannos

-Si

Los guiaron a un edificio enorme ya en el los dejaron con otros ninjas.

-Chicos, son ninjas de Konoha vienen a intercambiar los pergaminos.

-A ok nosotros nos encargamos

Hinata y Sasuke siguieron a los otros ninjas a un cuarto que se veía un poco descuidado, con una puerta de madera roja enorme, entraron y ahí fue donde hicieron el intercambio de pergaminos.

-Hinata ¿Tienes los pergaminos?

-Si aquí están…

-Aquí están los pergaminos que la Hokage nos encargó traerles.- Los entrego Sasuke.

-Aquí tienen estos pergaminos son para ustedes.- Le entregaron otros a ellos

-Gracias.

Después Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que la esperara que iba a comprar algo, cuando regreso, se fueron directo hacia Konoha, ya que se habían retrasado demasiado y no debían demorar más, ya estaban a mitad del camino cuando comenzó a oscurecer, así que decidieron descansar cerca de un pequeño Arroyo y continuar al siguiente día.

-Sasuke…

-hmp- Dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando y que podía continuar.

-Quiero bañarme, ahora vengo…

-Sí, pero no tardes que yo también quiero bañarme

-Está bien.

La chica se apresuró llevando consigo una toalla y ropa para cambiarse, (en ese momento volvió a ser Hinata) camino hacia una roca muy grande, dejo la ropa y la toalla, se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua estaba un poco fría pero después del viaje era relajante una ducha aunque fuera así, después de un rato comenzaba a sentir frio así que decidió nadar, después de 5 minutos pensó que ya había estado el suficiente tiempo así que se salió, seco su cuerpo con la toalla y se vistió, camino hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado, ya que estaba cerca de Sasuke vio que mientras ella se bañaba él había hecho una fogata

-ya termine, ya puedes ir a bañarte… veo que hiciste una fogata- Dijo mientras frotaba su cabello contra la toalla.

-Hmp

El azabache tomo sus cosas y se fue hacia el arroyo.

-¡Por cierto el agua está un poco fría!

La Hyuuga seguía secando su largo cabello y se había sentado cerca de la fogata para no sentir el frio que comenzaba a calar, después de un rato regreso el joven solo con los pantalones, la chica al notarlo se ruborizo, pensaba que hacia bastante frio como para que el azabache estuviera así.

-hace frio ¿No crees?

-hmp… … ¿Qué? ¿Porque me ves así?

-creo que hace bastante frio como para que este con el torso desnudo. Dijo aun ruborizada por verlo así.

-No estoy así por gusto además eso no te incumbe…

-…-

-ooooh ya veo… es que te pone nerviosa el verme así ¿No? Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

La chica al escucharlo se ruborizo más. –N-no es e-eso, es solo que pienso que podría enfermarse y hace poco si no mal recuerdo usted estuvo con mucha fiebre.

-¿Es eso te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme? – Intento acorralarla cerca de un árbol pero ella se do cuenta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

-p-pues s-sí._ "Demonios de nuevo ese tartamudeo tonto, ya no te acerques tanto por favor."_

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando me acerco a ti?

-N-No sé su-suponía que no te gustaba que invadieran tu espacio.

-No cambies de tema… acepta que te pongo nerviosa

-Pues tú pones nerviosa a cualquiera sobretodo…

-¿Sobre todo si tengo el torso desnudo?

Asintió nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados y sumamente apretados

-Tendré que hacerlo más a menudo… me gusta cuando te pones nerviosa y te ruborizas

-M-Me-mejor no-no lo haga…- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Y dime Hinata ¿Alguna vez estuviste así de cerca de Naruto?

-¡Kyyyaaa!... ya no se acerque más

-Te pregunte algo contéstame. ¿Alguna vez estuviste así de cerca de Naruto?

-N-No

La chica puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke haciendo que se mantuvieran a una distancia normal, el corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, fue entonces que Sasuke quiso saber que pasaba si… se acercó a ella y aparento que la besaría en la boca pero cuando llegaba a los labios de Hinata se desvió y deposito un beso muy tierno en la frente de la chica, esta estaba al borde del colapso pero se dio cuenta de que solo le había hecho creer que la besaría, respiro profundo y el chico se alejó de ella.

-¿Sabías que te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas?

-…-

-No te preocupes en cuanto mi playera se seque me la pongo.

Ya más tranquila le dijo:-¿S-se le mo-mojo?

-Mientras me estaba bañando mi playera se voló y cayó al arroyo

-Pues entonces tráigala cerca de la fogata para que se seque, yo deje la toalla cerca y ya está casi cerca, es más si quiere se puede cubrir con ella mientras se seca su camisa.

-hmp…

-Tómela, no me molesta.

Sasuke se cubrió con la toalla de la tierna chica y de pronto percibió el aroma de Hinata "_Su aroma se impregno en la toalla"_ pensaba

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, pero ya no queda comida

-yo compre antes de salir de esa aldea.

-Por eso te tardaste tanto.

-Sí, la preparare- Después de media hora ya se encontraban comiendo de esta.

-¿Y bien te gusto?

-No está mal…

La chica lo tomo como si le hubiera dicho que le había gustado mucho.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusto!

-Hmp… ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?- Dijo levantando una ceja

-No por nada…- Suspiro la chica y alzo la vista hacia el cielo que ya estaba oscuro. -… Qué bonito está el cielo hoy, parece como si las estrellas brillaran más este día ¿No crees?

-hmp

-sería una noche perfecta para estar con la persona que amas…- Se ruborizo- Creo que hable en voz alta.

-Si lo hiciste ¿Pensabas en alguien en especial?

-P-pues y-yo… No sé si tenga a la persona adecuada a mi lado. –Lo dijo en un leve susurro para sí misma pero el azabache lo escucho, se paró se acercó a ella y le dijo: -¿Cómo está eso de que no sabes si soy el adecuado?

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo acabas de decir en voz alta…

-Te equivocas yo no dije nada…

-No mientas…

-….-

¬¬ -Pero si lo alcance a escuchar, dijiste que no sabías si yo era esa persona a la que amabas…- Y acercándose más a ella le pregunto: -¿Qué sientes por mí?

-No lo sé…

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-S-sí

El, la tomo del mentón y fue cuando ella tomo la iniciativa….

**CoNtInUaRa…**

**Wuajaja (Risa malévola) ¡qué mala soy! Lo deje en lo más interesante, ¿Con que Hinata tomando la iniciativa no? Pero bueno lo más interesante o importante para esta pareja viene en el siguiente capítulo, porque van a aceptar lo sienten uno del otro o bueno tal vez suceda otra cosa aun no lo sé, si quieren saber lo que pasara con esta parejita lean el siguiente capi ¿sale?. ¬¬ jajaja Tienen alguna idea ¿Me lo hacen saber con un review?**

**Y bien que les pareció este capi ¿les gusto? Bueno espero que sí porque si no llorare T.T no, no es cierto pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado ¿Me lo hacen saber con un review? Ah y por cierto últimamente se me están agotando las ideas para este fic si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia avísenme ¿no? Tomare en cuenta toda opinión que me llegue, les agradezco a todos los que me han enviado un review.**

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…**

**Siento algo por ti Sasuke: Descubriendo nuestros sentimientos**

El, la tomo del mentón y fue cuando ella tomo la iniciativa, se acercó más a él, puso sus manos en su cuello y lo beso, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke, sin embargo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, Hinata avergonzada por lo que hizo e incluso ruborizada se separó de él.

-¿Se aclararon tus ideas?

-Un poco

-¿Qué sucede?

-C-Creo que siento algo por ti…

-¿ah sí?

-s-si

-¿Algo como lo que sentías por Naruto?

-No esto que siento es diferente

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

-Pues… Cuando te me acercas me siento aún más nerviosa que cuando lo hacia Naruto… hasta siento como si unas mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago y siento que mis piernas no me pueden responder y sostener

-¿aaaah si?

-si

-¿Y por qué será?

-Pues yo que se… lo único que sé es que es diferente a lo que eh sentido antes… pero tú no me has dicho que sientes por mi

-Pues ¿que siento? Eso es algo difícil de explicar ya que ni yo lo se…- Sabia que eso era una enorme mentira pero no podía dejarle saber que sentía algo pequeño pero especial por ella- solo entiendo que disfruto de tu compañía, bueno más que con las locas chicas que hay en la aldea… además cuando estoy con Sakura, Ino o con las demás me siento observado, acorralado… incomodo ¿Me entiendes?

-Si de hecho eso a mí también me pasaba pero cuando estaba en las juntas del clan, todos en el clan son muy arrogantes, déspotas, me sentía peor cuando mi primo no me hablaba pero de un tiempo para acá él se volvió más gentil con migo, no sé cuál sea la razón de hecho hasta se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector… ¿sabes? antes no me habría imaginado que se preocuparía tanto por mí, era tan frio y arrogante conmigo, pero ahora es todo lo contrario, cuando me sentía triste o mal él era el único que me consolaba, siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba…

-¿quieres decir que antes no te llevabas bien con Neji?

-Pues no, solo que él no podía ni verme… no me soportaba y en realidad nunca supe porque, me imagino que era tal vez porque yo soy de la rama principal y pues a ellos que son de la rama secundaria les tienen prohibido relacionarse con nosotros.

-hmp… ¿dices sobreprotector?

-Si, a veces pienso que exagera pero creo que lo hace para…

-¿No será que te ve como algo más?

-¿A qué te refieres con algo más?

-Si, a que tal vez no te ve con ojos de primo si no como…

-Insinúas que Neji-ni san me ve ¿más que como su prima?

-Pues sí, digo tal vez por lo mucho que conviven… no se…

-Eso es imposible… él está interesado en Tenten no me lo ha dicho directamente pero lo sé por como la mira, así que no pienses que yo le intereso más que como prima.

-Bueno yo solo lo decía porque…

-¿En verdad te preocupas tanto por Neji?

-Pues es que eh notado como te mira y la verdad no me gusta y yo…

-No me digas que estas celoso de mi ni san…

-¿Celosos yo? Ja como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería – Se sintió incomodo al verse descubierto

-Pues porque pienso que le das demasiada importancia a la relación que tengo con mi ni san.

-¿Tu ni san? ¿O no será que tú sientes algo por él?

-¿Quién yo? No, te equivocas yo solo lo veo como mi primo o mejor dicho como a un hermano

¬¬ -hmp… como tu digas…

De pronto el Uchiha la comenzó a inspeccionar de la cabeza a los pies, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la Hyuuga, este seguía mirándola como si quisiera descubrir algo y eso la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo le pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que con el besarme te dio más confianza…

-¿Cómo dices…?- Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría desmesuradamente los ojos y poniéndose totalmente roja

-Ya tartamudeas menos… y por cierto porque volviste a ser tú… se supone que como Sakura estas… más segura

-¡Dios es verdad… lo había olvidado!

-Pues será mejor que regreses a ser ella porque si te ven vendrán directo a atacarnos y la verdad, seria bastante molesto

-Tienes razón…- Hinata se vio envuelta en una nube de humo y de repente a quien podíamos ver era a una peli rosada, la chica disfrazada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos preguntándose si debía o no preguntar, algo que por cierto noto el azabache y hasta le molesto ya que la joven chica no dejaba de voltear a verlo y cada vez que lo hacia se poni más nerviosa, hasta que se fastidio y con voz de molestia le dijo: -¿Po que me ves así? ¿Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo?

-Yo me preguntaba si… si…

-¿Si que…?- Dijo más que molesto.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-¡¿Porque siempre tienes que pedir perdón o permiso? solo hazlo!- Gruño el azabache poniendo aun más nerviosa a la chica, si es que eso podía suceder.

-Está bien lo diré… Yo creo que tu también has cambiado…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te haz abierto un poco más conmigo… quiero decir que… haz dejado los monosílabos, creo que ya es más expresivo

-hmp

-A menos que quieras regresar a ellos, claro esta

-Para mi es lo mismo

-Pues para mí no es así…

-….-

-Significa que ya te sientes más cómodo conmigo

-Y eso como puedes asegurarlo…

-No lo se solo lo siento

Después de las palabras de la joven los dos se vieron envueltos en un silencio, más que incomodo, Hinata que se encontraba sentada junto a la fogata, para ignorar un poco esa incomodidad, cambio de posición y abrazo sus piernas dejando reposar su cabeza en estas, cerro los ojos y se dejo tocar por la brisa suave que había en la oscuridad de aquel bosque, de pronto sin saber que hacia comento en voz alta: -La brisa es deliciosa, un poco fría pero deliciosa.

Sasuke no había dejado de observarla en todo momento, al verla acomodar su cabeza en sus piernas y cerrar los ojos se imagino que si estuviera como Hinata y no como Sakura, su cabello se vería flotando alrededor de su cara, moviéndose al compas de la brisa, pero en seguida dándose cuenta de que la había estado observando demasiado, miro haca otro lado y tratando de desechar ese ultimo pensamiento que le había rodeado solo de verla así, _"Se ve tan bella"_ _pero como puedo estar pensando eso de ella como si no hubiera visto a mujeres mas bonitas que ella_, de pronto una voz invadió su mente,_ "no te hagas el tonto ambos sabemos que te estas enamorando de ella así que dile lo que en verdad sientes o ¿vas a dejar que crea que no sabes lo que sientes en realidad?"_ Dio un pequeño salto cuando la escucho decir esas palabras que al parecer no querían ser atendidas, el solo cerro los ojos e ignoro por completo a la chica para no parecer interesado en sus palabras.

Y entonces esa voz volvió a aparecer en su cabeza _"déjate de tonterías y dile lo que sientes, o no recuerdas que ella ya te dijo lo que siente por ti, hasta te beso ¡idiota!"_

-Déjame en paz- Dijo en voz alta algo que Hinata escucho a la perfección y pensando que se lo decía a ella dijo:

-L-lo siento ¿dije algo malo?

"_Soy un idiota hable en voz alta" _ Rápidamente contesto: -No me refería a ti solo hable de más y en voz alta

-a ya entonces lo siento por escuchar lo que no querías que…

-Ya te dije que odio que te disculpes por todo

-Yo…

-Solo quédate en silencio… ahora estaba disfrutando de este

-Esta, bien

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio y pasaron unos minutos que si hicieron impresionantemente largos para ambos y entonces Sasuke se decidio a hablar…

-Te eh mentido…

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Si se lo que siento, o al menos lo sospecho…

-…- La chica no supo que responder

-Me gustas… y cuando estas a mi lado me siento reconfortado… como si nada malo pudiera pasar solo estando a tu lado, y cada vez que te oigo decir "Mi ni san" siento que se me hierve la sangre y me dan ganas de golpear a ese primo tuyo… y si tal vez son celos pero es que no quiero que nadie te vea en la forma en la que te veo yo y cuando pensé que te había perdido, el día que mi hermano te rapto pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y me sentí completamente infeliz y sentí que jamás regresaría esa felicidad que solo contigo la siento y ahora me siento como un completo idiota al decirte esto por que yo no soy de los que demuestran su cariño y no creo que…

En ese momento se vio interrumpido por los labios de Hinata que lo callaron al instante, nunca se dio cuenta de que ella se había acercado a el, solo sintió sus manos en su cuello y luego un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, en cuanto se desapareció la sorpresa en su rostro, comenzó a corresponderle, ella se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de él, y Sasuke para su comodidad de arrodillo también y fue cuando se dieron un beso mas que de amor, su primer beso de pasión, donde ambos con sus labios se expresaban lo que sentían y que ya no podían ocultar más… Poco a poco se fueron separando y también parando, Hinata lo miro tiernamente y él se desconcertó totalmente y fue cuando por fin ella hablo:

-No debes sentirte avergonzado por decir lo que sientes…

-Es que en mi familia siempre me lo prohibieron y…

-También en la mía, pero eso fue de lo poco que pude rebelarme, de hecho … -Dejo escapar una risa- … mi padre siempre me dijo que era una llorona, pero eso ahora ya no me duele, por que sé que es verdad y no me importa ya que ahora me doy cuenta que el llorar no es signo de debilidad si no de que tengo sentimientos y que tengo corazón… y tu también los tienes, tienes un gran corazón y me alegra que me digas todo lo que me dijiste… por que … yo… yo Te amo Sasuke y…

-Yo también te amo…- Y entonces volvieron a besarse, se separaron y Sasuke la abrazo y ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del azabache sintiéndose segura y feliz

**Lo siento, lo siento, sé que desde hace mucho rato que no subo ningún capitulo de este fic, pero es que había estado más inspirada para mi otro fic, pero ya estoy de vuelta…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos lo que se toman un momento para leer este fic, les agradezco y también les doy las gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme algún review en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**¿Este capitulo merece un review? Espero que si por que hace mucho que no se de ustedes… bueno espero que le haya gustado ¿me lo hacen saber con un review?**

**Bueno ya los dejo.**

**Los quiere mucho su incondicional Hinasweet.**


	17. ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen… ya que si fuera así las cosas serían bastante diferentes y habría más romance Ja. **

**Digo no al plagio de ninguna historia…**

**Creo que desde el primer capítulo me lo hicieron saber pero es que aún no estoy muy relacionada con esto, tal vez mi fic tiene Ooc (con respecto a Sasuke) espero que no haya otro personaje con este problema, pero es que se me dificulta un poco pensar tan fríamente como lo hace el, tratare de pensar más como Sasuke, eso fue lo que me aconsejo una escritora muy importante para mí, espero hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante… bueno ahora los dejo que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, tengo que advertirles que algunas escenas van a estar fuertes, bien ya se los advertí, ustedes deciden si quieren leer…**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

**ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL**

**CAPITULO 17**

-No debes sentirte avergonzado por decir lo que sientes…

-Es que en mi familia siempre me lo prohibieron y…

-También en la mía, pero eso fue de lo poco que pude rebelarme, de hecho … -Dejo escapar una risa- … mi padre siempre me dijo que era una llorona, pero eso ahora ya no me duele, porque sé que es verdad y no me importa ya que ahora me doy cuenta que el llorar no es signo de debilidad si no de que tengo sentimientos y que tengo corazón… y tú también los tienes, tienes un gran corazón y me alegra que me digas todo lo que me dijiste… porque … yo… yo Te amo Sasuke y…

-Yo también te amo…- Y entonces volvieron a besarse, se separaron y Sasuke la abrazo y ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del azabache sintiéndose segura y feliz

-Sabes me siento algo incómodo… siento que estoy besando a Sakura y no a ti…

Hinata rio ante las palabras de Sasuke…

-No te preocupes pronto lo podrás hacer viéndome a mi… Dijo ruborizándose por sus mismas palabras, pero aun segura de que el que las iba a escuchar no se iba a reír de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke dejó escapar una risa que hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera ya que nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa forma, de una forma tan sincera y calmada, sin preocupación alguna…

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque por primera vez me siento feliz

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, los dos sintieron la frialdad del viento y Sasuke le dijo a Hinata: -Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir ya es algo tarde y mañana a primera hora debemos regresar a la aldea y reportarnos con Tsunade además de entregarle los pergaminos.

-Si tienes razón

Ambos entraron a la tienda y se acostaron es su respectivo futon y después de un rato, se quedaron dormidos, en el transcurso de la noche Sasuke se despertó debido que escucho que la joven del cabello de la noche, se estaba quejando entre sueños y se sobresaltó cuando la escucho decir entre pesadillas: -¡NO padre no me haga esto, no quiero casarme con él!

Sasuke no sabía si despertarla o solo hablarle al oído para calmarla, intento lo segundo pero después de varios intentos fallidos decidió despertarla

-Hinata, Hinata despierta….- La Hyuuga comenzó a forcejear con él y este para tranquilizarla, volvió a hablar…- Cálmate soy yo Sasuke…-La chica abrió los ojos despacio encontrándose con los negros de Sasuke. –Tranquila, ya paso solo fue una pesadilla

-Se veía tan real… pero no debería de preocuparme eso ya no puede suceder ya que ya no soy parte de esa familia, o eso fue lo que mi padre me hizo saber, seguramente hubiera preferido que me arrancaran de mi apellido… es curioso que es lo único que pude conservar

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi pesadilla… yo estaba soñando con que mi padre me obligaba a casarme con alguien… pero no recuerdo quien era

-Descuida eso no puede pasar, recuerda que tu padre ya no puede exigirte nada… como ya no eres parte de su familia, o eso mismo fue lo que expreso

La chica bajo su mirada, eso le hacía sentir tan triste, el saber que su padre no sentía nada por ella… que no la quería… Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho la había afectado, entonces se sintió mal por sus propias palabras y le dijo: -Yo… lamento haberte dicho eso no quería hacerte sentir mal de ninguna manera…- Al mismo tiempo que sintiéndose extraño por disculparse con alguien

-No… solo dijiste la verdad- Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla –A veces me cuesta tanto aceptar que mi padre no me quiere ni un poco… no le importó, nunca ha dado signos de preocuparse por mí- Entonces fue cuando la chica sintió que se destrozaba por dentro y se soltó a llorar.

Y Sasuke no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que abrazarla y dejar que ella recargara su cabeza en su pecho, cuando la chica se sintió mejor, Sasuke, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo: -Sera mejor que volvamos adormir mañana tenemos que partir a primera hora…

-Si… Gracias Sasuke

-No tienes por qué agradecerme…

Pero aun sintiendo el apoyo y sobretodo el amor de Sasuke, algo andaba mal, tenía ese amargo sabor de que algo malo pasaría y sentía que tenía que ver con la pesadilla que había tenido…

Hinata se encontraba completamente dormida cuando algo despertó a Sasuke, escucho ruidos extraños y decidió salir a investigar, al salir se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que su hermano mayor, Itachi, en seguida se tensó y se puso en guardia…

-Como todo buen ninja, alerta… no te preocupes hermanito no vengo a pelear, vengo a hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hacerlo?

-Es que no te voy a dar opción, mira… por lo que vi tú te has enamorado de esa Hyuuga pero por el bien de esa chica tú te vas a alejar de ella…

-No entiendo por qué crees que te haría caso…

-Ya te lo dije, creí que eras más inteligente…

-Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo ya o si no vete.

-Está bien iré al punto… si tú no te alejas de la Hyuuga yo simplemente… la mato

-Estas mal, yo…

-Cállate y escucha… no solo te vas a alejar de ella, sino que también vas a hacer que ella te repudie, te odie o yo que sé, algo se te ocurrirá para que ella ya no te quiera ver de nuevo.

-Estas muy mal, yo en verdad la amo ¿Cómo piensas que…?

-Por eso te lo digo porque es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella, si tu estas cerca de ella la pones en peligro, bueno… seré más claro digamos que los que los han estado atacando fueron enviados de mi parte y estaré enviando mas amigos para atacarlos, conozco a los indicados así que mejor haz lo que yo te digo… ah y les tengo una sorpresa creada solo para que entiendas que de verdad voy en serio…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-¡habla de una buena vez!

-Como tú quieras… si no mal recuerdo tu querida Hyuuga no es hija única ¿No es así?

-Sí creo que tiene una hermana menor ¡¿pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Pues digamos que esa es mi sorpresa para ustedes, bueno realmente para Hinata… su querida hermanita junto con su equipo se me atravesó el camino y pues tuve que tomar medidas drásticas y deshacerme de ella…

-¡¿qué? ¡¿De que estas hablando acaso le has hecho daño a la hermana de Hinata?

-Solo es para probarte que hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero que estés alejado de ella… ah y por cierto que Hinata no se entere de esta platica, ya que de eso depende su seguridad

-¡Estas realmente loco jamás te dejare que toques a Hinata!

-Piénsalo bien… bueno sobre advertencia no hay engaño… hermanito- Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke se quedó en shock Itachi había asesinado a la hermana de Hinata, con qué cara la iba a ver si no podía decirle algo tan importante como eso, pero sobretodo se sentía incapaz de protegerla y de estar a su lado en los momentos que se avecinaban, sentía como su corazón se destrozaba poco a poco, _"¿Ahora como le voy a decir a Hinata que se aleje de mí? ¿Qué podre decirle para convencerla que no soy el adecuado para ella?" _Se quedó unos momentos analizando cómo iba a abordar las cosas con la azabache y sobretodo como la iba a convencer, después con suma cautela entro a la tienda y observo a la chica que estaba completamente dormida, se acercó a ella y con sus manos frías por haber estado a fuera, le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que esta se estremeciera al contacto.

-Perdóname Hinata… esto que voy a hacer no te lo mereces… pero lo hago por tu bien, lo hago porque mereces a alguien que te pueda proteger de todo y yo ya no lo puedo hacer… por favor… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Estaba velando el sueño de la joven, cuando ideo un plan para alejarla, pero algo en su mente le rogaba que no lo hiciera… todas las experiencias que habían vivido esos últimos días lo asaltaban en cada momento, ya había decidido que por el bien de la chica haría algo horrible, algo que ella no olvidaría nunca para que pudiera odiarlo y así fuera más fácil olvidar que alguna vez lo quiso…

Se sentó junto a ella, la beso y comenzó a hablarle al oído para que despertara, Hinata se removió un poco y después abrió los ojos, al ver lo cerca que tenía al chico de ella, se sobresaltó y se ruborizo, en ese momento Sasuke no la dejo reaccionar y se posiciono encima de ella sin dejarla moverse, Hinata se asustó y le dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Ya es hora de partir?

Sasuke no respondió pero siguió besándola, la chica lo noto algo extraño como si no pudiera controlarse o como si no fuera el, ella trato de empujarlo pero el no hizo caso y continuo…

-Sasuke por favor quítate de encima estas lastimándome…

El chico con una voz sumamente ronca le respondió: -Solo quiero que me demuestres el amor que dices sentir por mí…

-Pero Sasuke yo… yo no… no me siento preparada para esto… p-por favor, quítate- En ese momento la conciencia de Sasuke le decía que le hiciera caso y se levantara, pero si quería lograr su cometido debía hacerlo, desde el principio sabía que ella le diría algo como eso, pero ya se había decidido y no podía echarse para atrás.

-¿No dijiste que me amabas?- Le susurro al oído

-Si pero yo…

-¿Entonces? no deberías de negar lo que sientes

-Y no lo niego pero no creo que sea la forma adecuada para demostrártelo y menos ahora que apenas estamos relacionándonos…

-Pues sí pero yo te necesito

-Sasuke por favor, quítate de encima, te lo ruego

-Lo siento pero estoy decidido y esto es lo que quiero

-¡Sasuke No! ¡NO!

Sasuke tomo la chamarra de la chica y la quiso abrir pero el cierre se atascó y entonces desesperado la destrozo, después se quitó la playera y ya iba a arrancarle la playera a la chica cuando esta lo golpeo en su entrepierna y del dolor cayo de lado, Hinata estaba conmocionada y se iba a echar a correr pero no se pudo mover de la impresión, cuando Sasuke se recuperó la empujo cayendo los dos al piso y destrozando la casa de campaña, quedando mitad dentro y mitad fuera, se decidía a continuar cuando Hinata se puso a suplicarle…

-P-por favor Sasuke no me hagas esto, tú no puedes hacerme esto… por favor

En cuanto vio la desesperación en sus ojos y las lágrimas supo que no podía hacerle esto, no podía ser tan cruel con alguien a quien amaba se separó de ella, cerro los puños con fuerza en señal de impotencia, se levantó de la chica y comenzó a temblar…- No puedo hacer esto- Dijo en voz alta haciendo que la chica lo escuchara y se diera cuenta de que algo malo sucedía, se paró y se acercó a él, e intento hablar con Sasuke para descifrar que era lo que pasaba…

-Algo te sucede sé que no harías algo como lo que estuviste a punto de hacerme, dime que sucede ¿por qué…?

-Quieres que te diga porque… pues bien lo sabrás… yo necesito revivir mi clan y tú eres la persona indicada para esa tarea

La oji luna no podía pensar ¿Le estaba pidiendo que fuera la madre de sus hijos? Pero ese pensamiento lo desecho cuando el pronuncio las siguientes palabras…

-No te hagas ilusiones solo quiero rehacer mi clan, no creas que quiero casarme contigo, solo necesito que me des hijos y ya…- Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Dónde había quedado el joven que le había dicho que la amaba?-…desde el principio solo te quise para esto y…

En ese momento ella lo abofeteo, Sasuke se tocó la mejilla que estaba roja y se comenzó a reír, haciendo que ella se desconcertara…

-Creo que alguien pensó que me había enamorado ja como si eso fuera posible…

-¿entonces todo lo que me dijiste solo eran mentiras?

-Pues que más podría ser ¡Dios Hinata eres tan ingenua! ¿Creíste que yo me había enamorado de ti? Todas caen con esas palabras-La chica comenzó a llorar pero ahora de desesperación y de rabia, se acercó de nuevo y el comenzó a reírse de ella- pero realmente creí que tú lo harías al 100% entregarte a mí solo era cuestión de tiempo- Y entonces de nuevo se escuchó un ¡PLAF! Hinata lo había abofeteado de nuevo, pero esta vez fue con tanto rencor que el chico cayó al suelo.

-¡Como te atreves a jugar conmigo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?

Y entonces la azabache entro a la casa de campaña que estaba destrozada y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas

-¿Qué ahora solo te vas después de haberme golpeado?

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de lo que dijiste…

-Lo pudimos haber pasado muy bien y lo sabes…

-No te me acerques… ¡y no te atrevas a jugar conmigo! No soy tu bufón

-Parece que la Hyuuga tiene su carácter después de todo

-¡CALLATE!… No puedo creer que me hayas dicho todo eso

Sasuke vio como las lágrimas de Hinata se escurrían en sus mejillas y sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarla pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo simplemente había logrado que ella lo odiara, así que tratando que ella no descubriera la verdad y con una de sus sonrisas altaneras y arrogantes le pregunto pero sonó más como una afirmación: -Entonces debes odiarme

-Lamentablemente no te puedo odiar, porque te amo demasiado… pero ahora no quiero que te me acerques nunca más…- Y ya con todas sus cosas en su mochila se alejó de él y este solo pudo ver como ella tomaba el camino para regresar a casa…

**Y bien alguien ha tenido un trauma por lo que ha sucedido, seguramente muchos de ustedes están diciendo que estoy loca pero esto fue lo que salió de mi inspiración y todo tiene una razón, desde luego Sasuke no iba a hacerle daño al menos como lo que parecía que sucedería, espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura y no piensen que estoy loca por escribir esto, de verdad las cosas mejoraran aunque no parezca en los siguientes capítulos, desde luego algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. **

**Bueno solo resta agradecer a los que me dejaron sus apreciados review, alert y favoritos jeje se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Anettthis**

**Maribelteka**

**MeganWeasleyGranger**

**Gracias a todos ¿Quisieran dejarme su comentario? Yo con gusto los recibo, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	18. NO QUEREMOS QUE ELIMINEN BUENAS HISTORIA

Este no es un nuevo capi lo hice por una petición de un autor y creo que tiene razón no me parece justo que eliminen buenas historias solo porque si… ¡Léanlo es muy importante!

Esto me sorprendio mucho al enterarme.

Con lo que se esta decidiendo por aquí, no me agrada. Si se quita el Rating M se perderían muchas historias que ya terminaron y las que aun continúan y las que podrían aparecer mas adelante.

A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Ady92

Diminishing Quarter

Hinasweet


	19. Sacrifico esto que siento por ti

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen… ya que si fuera así las cosas serían bastante diferentes y habría más romance Ja. **

**Digo no al plagio de ninguna historia…**

**Pensamientos de Hinata "**_**Cursivas**_**"**

En el capítulo anterior…

En ese momento ella lo abofeteo, Sasuke se tocó la mejilla que estaba roja y se comenzó a reír, haciendo que ella se desconcertara…

-Creo que alguien pensó que me había enamorado ja como si eso fuera posible…

-¿entonces todo lo que me dijiste solo eran mentiras?

-Pues que más podría ser ¡Dios Hinata eres tan ingenua! ¿Creíste que yo me había enamorado de ti? Todas caen con esas palabras-La chica comenzó a llorar pero ahora de desesperación y de rabia, se acercó de nuevo y el comenzó a reírse de ella- pero realmente creí que tú lo harías al 100% entregarte a mí solo era cuestión de tiempo- Y entonces de nuevo se escuchó un ¡PLAF! Hinata lo había abofeteado de nuevo, pero esta vez fue con tanto rencor que el chico cayó al suelo.

-¡Como te atreves a jugar conmigo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Y entonces la azabache entro a la casa de campaña que estaba destrozada y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas

-¿Qué ahora solo te vas después de haberme golpeado?

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de lo que dijiste…

-Lo pudimos haber pasado muy bien y lo sabes…

-No te me acerques… ¡y no te atrevas a jugar conmigo! No soy tu bufón

-Parece que la Hyuuga tiene su carácter después de todo

-¡CALLATE!… No puedo creer que me hayas dicho todo eso

Sasuke vio como las lágrimas de Hinata se escurrían en sus mejillas y sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarla pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo simplemente había logrado que ella lo odiara, así que tratando que ella no descubriera la verdad y con una de sus sonrisas altaneras y arrogantes le pregunto pero sonó más como una afirmación: -Entonces debes odiarme

-Lamentablemente no te puedo odiar, porque te amo demasiado… pero ahora no quiero que te me acerques nunca más…- Y ya con todas sus cosas en su mochila se alejó de él y este solo pudo ver como ella tomaba el camino para regresar a casa…

Capítulo 18

Hinata después de haber dejado solo a Sasuke se echó a correr lo más lejos que pudo y ya que lo sintió bastante lejos comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que solo caminaba, no quería darse prisa ya que ya no tenía lugar a donde llegar, tampoco casa, ni familia, solo dos amigos que seguro estaban de misión y no sabía qué hacer, estaba más que destrozada y no paraba de llorar, se sentía desilusionada…

-_"¿Cómo es que me volvió a pasar esto? Primero Naruto y ahora el ¿Es que acaso nunca podre ser feliz?… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? De verdad pensé que me amaba ¿Cómo es que se le puede decir "Te amo" a una persona por la cual no sientes absolutamente nada?… Cuando sentí enamorarme de Naruto y me di cuenta de la realidad, me sentí morir, pero ahora que realmente me estaba enamorando, siento que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, una vez creí que mi corazón se había roto pero ese sentimiento no fue real solo era admiración, ahora es muy diferente porque ahora realmente está roto… ¿Es acaso que se puede reparar un corazón roto? O ¿Es que a partir de ahora mi vida será diferente?…Siempre he deseado encontrar una persona que me ame pero ya me di cuenta de que eso no es para mí, siempre me equivoco, malinterpreto las cosas y al final termino así, llorando, sola, destrozada y con ganas de lanzarme al vacío…_

La chica después de varias horas de caminar, justo cuando estaba ante las puertas de la aldea, dudo de si entrar o no, pero al final entro a la aldea ya que no quería encontrarse de nuevo a Sasuke que seguro no tardaba mucho en llegar, como no sabía a donde ir, se limpió las lágrimas y decidió reportar la misión con Tsunade y así terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

AL pasar por las enormes puertas los ninjas de la entrada la saludaron respetuosamente, ella les dedico una sonrisa disfrazada de felicidad y entro al edificio de la Hokage, ya frente a el despacho de la rubia se detuvo a pensar en lo que iba a decir cuando se topó con Neji, sus miradas se encontraron y pudo observar tristeza profunda en los ojos de su primo, algo que la hizo se extrañara…

-Hinata-sama…

En el momento que la vio, su mirada se posó en sus bellos ojos y se dio cuenta de que algo malo había sucedido con Hinata "_¿Rastros de lágrimas? ¿Acaso había llorado? es que ya sabía lo que había pasado"_, eso no podía ser a penas ellos se habían enterado…

-Neji-nisan ¿Sucede algo malo?- Esa pregunta le hizo saber que ella aún no se enteraba

-Necesito hablar con usted es algo muy importante…

-Está bien solo tengo que reportar mi misión con Tsunade-sama y en seguida lo iré a buscar

-No se moleste la esperare afuera es algo urgente, me imagino que Tsunade-sama le comentara algo pero yo también debo decírselo aunque me lo hayan prohibido.

-Nisan si es tan urgente supongo que Tsunade-sama puede esperar…

-¡No!… es mejor que usted hable primero con ella…

-Está bien lo veo afuera en unos minutos…

-Si

La chica muy confundida entro al despacho y escucho una voz muy seria…

-Hinata!… hace apenas unos minutos me encontraba hablando de ti con tu primo… y ahora llegas…

-Creo que usted tiene que decirme algo importante o eso es lo que me dijo Neji…

-Así es pero primero me gustaría que Sasuke y tú me den el informe ¿Por qué no entro contigo?

-Bueno… yo… Sasuke y yo tuvimos una discusión y lo mejor ahora es que no nos veamos por una largo tiempo…

-Ya veo pero él no te hizo nada ¿cierto?

-No- mintió no podía decirle lo que había pasado, quería arreglar las cosas con el, de otra manera y no con Tsunade de por medio- No me hizo nada pero ahora me gustaría pedirle de favor que no me de misiones junto con el

-¿Tan fuerte fue la discusión?… bueno no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero hay pocos ninjas a mi disposición y la verdad es que no puedo hacerte ese favor, tratare de ayudarte pero no prometo nada

-Está bien… se lo agradezco de todas formas

-Y con respecto a lo que te dijo Neji… pues… ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- Tsunade le señalo la silla frente a su escritorio y la chica sin reprochar se sentó algo extrañada por el comportamiento que tenía con ella su líder.

-Tsunade-sama la noto muy extraña ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Bueno… es que ciertamente no sé cómo decírtelo…

-…- La chica no supo que contestar, sentía que algo malo sucedía y nadie se lo quería contar.

-Lo que sucedió es que tuvimos una baja en una misión…

-¿Una baja? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Sucedió algo malo con Kiba o con Shino?

-No ellos se encuentran en perfecto estado

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-La baja que tuvimos es…

-de quien…

-Tú hermana…

-¿Qué?… No… ¿Esta herida?

-Hinata, tu hermana está muerta

-eso no puede ser- Dijo la azabache al borde de las lágrimas, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se puso a llorar.

-Discúlpame que te lo diga así, el clan Hyuuga me prohibió decírtelo pero yo me negué a esa petición, tu tenías derecho a saberlo… el cuerpo de tu hermana fue traído por su mismo equipo esta mañana

-¿Pero porque no querían que yo me enterara?

-Porque según Hiashi tu ya no perteneces al clan

-No puedo creerlo… tengo que verla- en ese momento, muy decidida se paró y Tsunade sin poder detenerla y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara la chica salió, encontrándose con Neji, al verla el joven se espantó…

-Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿dónde tienen a mi hermana?…

De pronto, atrás de Hinata apareció Tsunade para hablar con la azabache -Eso es lo iba a decirte Hinata- la oji luna se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de la Hokage y ver que algo más le ocultaban

-Tsunade-sama ¿Usted sabe dónde…?

-Y aun que te lo diga no puedes verla, es algo que decidió el clan y yo no puedo interferir…

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama es mi hermana!

-Lo sé y creo que es injusto pero sé que Neji te puede ayudar en eso…

-¿Neji? ¿Pero cómo?

-Habla con el… con permiso los dejo para que puedan conversar

Ya que Tsunade cerró la puerta, Neji se dirigió a la joven…

-¿Le parecería platicar en un lugar más adecuado? Si quiere la puedo invitar a tomar algo en una cafetería…

-Gracias pero prefiero platicar contigo en otro lugar más cercano ¿algún campo de entrenamiento quizás?

-Está bien es solo que lo que le voy a decir es algo muy difícil y no creo que deba contárselo en cualquier lugar

-Esta bien entonces ¿En dónde crees conveniente que hablemos?

-creo que lo mejor es que sea en un lugar solitario ¿Le parece si vamos a la cascada donde solía entrenar usted?

-Está bien pero démonos prisa porque quiero ver lo más pronto a mi hermana…

-si

Ambos jóvenes aumentaron la velocidad y se detuvieron algo agitados en el lugar indicado, Neji miro a Hinata y pensó _"algo debió haberle pasado para que se encuentre en ese estado"…_

-Bien ¿ahora me podrá decir lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi hermana?

-El clan lo decidió, lo decidieron porque ya no eres parte de este, pero si me permite, tengo una propuesta, tal vez estaría aprovechándome de la situación pero es la única forma…

-No entiendo…

-Está bien se lo explicare… El clan, incluyendo a su padre, me informó después de saber del fallecimiento de su hermana, que yo tenía derecho de ser el sucesor, es decir, que podría convertirme en líder del clan…

-¿Enserio? Eso debe ser algo muy bueno para ti…

-Y lo es… pero no me gustaron las circunstancias y sobretodo las condiciones…

-¿Te pidieron hacer algo malo?

-Tal vez no del todo malo para mí, pero es diferente para usted…

-¿Pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? Y sobre todo ¿Qué tiene que ver Hanabi?

-A eso voy, el clan ha decidido poner una regla nueva y esta consiste en que solo las personas que pertenecen al clan pueden estar presente en el velatorio y sobretodo ver al difunto…

-Entiendo pero…

-Por favor esto es muy difícil para mí, le pido que me deje terminar…

-Lo siento…

-Ahora le explicare en donde entra usted en todo esto… una de las condiciones más importantes para ser líder del clan, es que tengo que casarme con una heredera directa del bouke y…

-Y eso significa que yo…

-El clan solo me dejara ser líder cuando me case con la heredera, ellos habían decidido que me casaría con Hanabi-sama, ya que usted había renunciado al puesto pero lamentablemente… Hanabi-sama murió durante la misión… lo que yo trato de decirle es que si usted se casa con migo y entenderé si no quiere, pero es la única forma de que el clan la declare de nuevo como parte de los Hyuuga y pueda ver a su hermana antes de que le demos una sepultura…

-Pero eso es muy precipitado…

-Lo sé pero si yo hablo con los ancianos y declaro que usted es mi prometida, la dejaran regresar como parte del clan y solo así podrá ver por última vez a su hermana… sé que es una locura y no quiero que usted piense que me estoy aprovechando… solo quiero ayudarla…

Hinata se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de contestarle, sabiendo que era su única opción "_Esta es una decisión muy importante ya que es la única manera de poder ver a mi hermana y estar presente en su funeral, de lo contrario nunca me perdonare el no verla por última vez, no tengo opción… además a Sasuke no le importó realmente y si me caso con Neji-niisan a lo mejor con el tiempo pueda olvidarlo y…" _La azabache regreso a su realidad y soltando un suspiro de resignación dijo: -Está bien todo sea por Hanabi…- Los dos Hyuuga se miraron sin poder mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que a partir de ese momento ya no habría manera de echarse atrás.

Neji miro a su prima y supo que la felicidad que pensaba obtener de Tenten ya no podría ser, Hinata parecía tener la mirada perdida y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cosa que el castaño no pasó desapercibido, y con un gesto delicado, tomo la mano de su ahora prometida y le dijo sinceramente: -Le prometo que siempre la protegeré y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz, sé que esto no es lo que desea pero lo prometo…

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarse a llorar y entonces Neji no supo que más hacer más que abrazarla para consolarla, mientras todo esto era observado por un azabache que sabía que todo lo que había pasado con Hinata se había echado por la borda, así que mirando la escena decidió retirarse ya que al menos sabía que junto a Neji ella estaría segura…

**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo bueno ya sé que me tarde milenios para actualizar el fic pero es que mi lap se descompuso y ya que ya no tengo internet en mi casa solo pude terminar rápido el capítulo y subirlo ahorita que tengo internet en la casa de mi abue**

**Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo si quieren dejar un pequeño review para saber su opinión acerca de la historia les agradecería más y sino quieres pues bueno ni que hacer jaja, nos vemos en el próximo capi, que tengan un lindo día…**

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	20. Empiezan los preparativos de la boda

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen de lo contrario habría más romance ja y digo no al plagio de historias…**

Cuando por fin Hinata logro contenerse se separó del abrazo de su primo, este de manera cariñosa le acaricio la mejilla secando sus lágrimas, Hinata se sintió protegida y en ese momento recordó cuando se sentía así en los brazos de Sasuke pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos porque después de lo que había pasado se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había creído tan solo eran ilusiones que el le había metido en la cabeza para lograr su cometido.

Neji al verla tan frágil no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y decirle: -No se preocupe Hinata-sama ya está en casa…-El castaño la tomo de las mejillas e hizo que ella lo mirara- ahora estoy aquí con usted, ya nada sucederá… yo la protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio

-Gracias Neji-nisan pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que vamos a hacer con lo del compromiso, porque estoy segura de que quien está sacrificando más eres tu ¿ya hablaste de esto con Tenten?

-No pero estoy seguro de que entenderá mis razones… pero ahora no se preocupe no es tiempo de preocuparse por eso lo mejor es que anunciemos el compromiso ahora que están todos reunidos y así usted pueda ver a su hermana…

-Si tienes razón no hay tiempo que perder

Ambos primos se dirigieron a la casa Hyuuga donde se encontraban todos reunidos velando el cuerpo de su hermana, cuando entraron uno de los ancianos le reprocho a Hinata porque estaba allí.

-Pero como se atreve a entrar aquí después de lo que sucedió- y señalando a Hinata dijo: -salga de aquí inmediatamente si no quiere que la saque yo…

-Un momento déjeme explicar el por que de que ella este aquí- hablo Neji decididamente

-Pues si lo va a hacer hágalo ahora

-Hinata se encuentra aquí por que ella ahora es mi prometida y tiene todo el derecho de estar con nosotros

Todos los Presentes hicieron cara de sorpresa y entonces el padre de la azabache camino hacia los dos, haciendo que todos percibieran el ambiente lleno de tensión, Hinata y su padre se miraron el uno al otro, la mujer lo miro inocentemente y dijo:- Padre yo…

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Neji?

-Si padre él y yo estamos comprometidos…

Y ahora dirigiéndose al castaño Hiashi dijo: -¿Cómo lograste que ella aceptara? Pensé que poniéndote esa condición no podrías lograrla y entonces desistirías de ser el líder del clan

-Pues creo que después de todo lo logre

Ambos castaños se dirigían miradas retadoras y entonces Hinata aprovecho esa distracción por parte de los presentes y camino hacia el féretro de su hermana quien yacía como si estuviera dormida, perfectamente maquillada y vestida con un kimono blanco con unas flores de cerezo y en las manos unas flores blancas en cuanto la vio no pudo más y comenzó a llorar…

El velorio transcurrió rápido al igual que el entierro, pero los ancianos al saber que Neji había logrado lo que ellos creían imposible les pidieron que pasados tres meses ellos se debían casar ya que ahora era muy pronto y debían guardar luto por la pequeña Hanabi, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo porque creían que era demasiado pronto para ponerse a celebrar por una boda justo ahora que había muerto la hermana de Hinata.

Los días transcurrieron con tristeza para Hinata quien no salía de la mansión Hyuuga se la pasaba con Neji todo el tiempo a excepción cuando el tenia que entrenar con su equipo o salir de misión a algún lugar, ya todos estaban enterados del compromiso que tenían Hinata y Neji, la primera en saberlo fue Tenten quien no se lo tomo muy bien, Tenten evitaba completamente a Neji y era obvio que ambos estaban muy tristes, al igual que el equipo de Neji también el de Hinata sabían todo y en realidad no sabían que decir pues sabían cómo era que se habían dado los hechos, y en cuanto a Sasuke, Hinata no sabía nada de él y tampoco es que quisiera saber, se encontraba muy dolida y deprimida por el asunto y Neji lo había notado pero el castaño no sabía muy bien porque, quería preguntárselo pero ella se portaba muy renuente en cuanto a ese tema.

Un día Hinata tuvo que salir de la mansión ya que debía comenzar a preparar todo lo de la boda y entonces fue cuando se encontró con Sasuke, ambos pasaron uno al lado del otro pero ninguno volteo a verse, solo se sintió la forma en que todo el ambiente se tensaba, Neji al darse cuenta de tal hecho se detuvo a saludar al Uchiha, pero Hinata siguió su andar cosa que se le hizo muy raro, en cuanto al azabache no se detuvo ni siquiera los miro solo continuo su andar.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente Sasuke pudo divisar como Neji y Hinata hablaban, y al fijarse mejor en el aspecto de Hinata pudo darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba más delgada de lo que la última vez la había visto, y le vio unas ojeras en los ojos al igual que una marca de que la chica había estado llorando estos últimos días y pensó que seguramente sería por la muerte de su hermana, se sintió con ganas de pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto la amaba pero prefería verla con Neji que con él con el riesgo de que la matara Itachi

Neji al ver como el encuentro con Sasuke había sido más que tenso quiso preguntarle a su prima que sucedía porque se trataban de esa manera, tanto Sasuke a ella como ella a el.

-Hinata-sama ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro Neji-nisan

-¿Qué es lo que sucede entre Sasuke y tu? ¿Por qué se tratan de esa manera?

Hinata en seguido trato de evitarlo pero no pudo

-No cree que ya es momento de que me diga lo que ne verdad paso entre ustedes dos, porque hasta donde yo sabia ustedes dos se amaban ¿no es asi?

-Solo tuvimos una discusión y por ahora no lo quiero ver

-Pues entonces tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte porque de porsi se me hizo muy raro que amándolo como lo haces hayas aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio, dime por favor que fue lo que sucedió

-No puedo no quiero causar más problemas y tampoco quiero hacer esto más grande de lo que es.

-Hinata-sama si usted me dice que el le hizo algo yo lo mato lo juro

-Neji-nisan tranquilícese por favor … solo tuvios una discusión de pareja pero la verdad es que me di cuenta de que no es el hombre para mi y por eso es que ´prefiero n hablar con él por ahora.

-Pues yo no puedo creerlo, no después de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos

-será mejor que lo deje así y si no le molesta no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

-Está bien como usted quiera Hinata-sama

Ambos continuaron con sus compras para los preparativos de la boda y Neji dejo a Hinata un tiempo a solas con la nana de esta quien la acompañaba para comprar el vestido de novia que usaría, y entonces se fue para hacer lo mismo que Hinata y comprarse un traje para él, Sasuke quien se encontraba siguiéndolos se quedó viendo a Hinata quien se probaba varios vestidos hasta que se encontró con uno que le gusto y pudo darse cuenta que ella se vería hermosa para su boda.

Dos semanas después…

Hinata fue llamada para una misión junto con Neji, ambos aceptaron hasta que vieron quien los acompañaría

-Pero Hokage-sama creí que usted no me haría ir a misiones con el…

-Lo siento Hinata pero ya sabes que hay pocos ninjas a disposición y ustedes son de los mejores, así que por favor acepten la misión

Sasuke solo se encontraba parado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, escuchando los peros que la chica ponía.

-Que fastidioso somo si yo quisiera ir con estos dos tortolos en una misión

-Tu cállate Sasuke a menos que quieras ser castigado por haber dejado a Hinata sola la otra vez

-Bien lo que tienen que hacer es escoltar a un importante empresario hacia aquí y después regresarlo a su aldea, entendido?

-Si- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Parten mañana mismo

**Y bien sé que es un poco corto pero es que hasta allí pude llegar mi imaginación se acabó, perdón por la tardanza pero es que con la escuela y que mi compu se descompuso pues no tenía tiempo, bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han enviado sus review gracias en serio y también quiero desearles una feliz navidad y desde luego un próspero año nuevo, espero que se la pasen increíble a lado de todos sus seres queridos**

**Atte: Hinasweet**


End file.
